


Two Hearts Are Better Than One

by catz4444



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catz4444/pseuds/catz4444
Summary: In third year, Harry Potter has a near-fatal accident with a time turner while trying to save his godfather. Now Harry's not quite human and is beginning to have memories that are not his own. Meanwhile, in the depths of the time vortex, the Doctor briefly hears the cry for help of a young Time Lord. He is now searching time in space in the far-fetched hope that he is not alone.





	1. The Sand of Time

Two Hearts Are Better Than One

Prologue  
A blue box floated in the vastness of space. Within her four exterior walls was impressive technology that could shake any human’s perspective on reality and space, and an ability to travel through time and space. Even more impressive than the technology and the boxes capabilities though was the lonely man that the box had stolen.  
He was alone again. He often was alone, even though he sometimes had companions.  
He was the last of his kind. The very last of the once great race known as the Time Lords. Anyone else would break under the all of the loss that this man had gone through, but the Doctor was stronger than his loss. Still, some moments the loss and loneliness was overwhelming and overpowering and he wanted only to succumb to his sorrow. He often wished for a more permanent companion who would not leave him as all of his companions in the past had.  
“Where to now?” the Doctor asked the TARDIS as he stroked her console.  
The TARDIS hummed, seemingly trying to come up with a time and place to cheer up her Time Lord. They were connected, her and her Time Lord, and she could feel his pain. It was nearing the level of pain that he felt directly after the Time War. The pink and yellow human known as both Rose Tyler and Bad Wolf had saved the Doctor when the Doctor saved her from mannequins in the shop Rose worked in. She gave him a reason to show off and see the happy things in life. They once again saved each other when Rose absorbed the time vortex into herself to save him and he did the same to save her, but now Rose was gone.  
The loud red human called Donna came to the Doctor suddenly. She appeared within the TARDIS and pulled the Doctor out of his sadness of losing Rose by distracting the lonely Time Lord. The distraction did not last long though, as Donna declined his offer for her to travel with him. The Doctor was once again alone.  
Before the TARDIS could pinpoint a destination, the Doctor stumbled backwards with a shocked cry. Another presence brushed against his mind. It wasn’t just the presence of any mind though, it was a distinctly Gallifreyan. It was the mind of a juvenile male Gallifreyan to be more precise. It was strangely familiar, yet somehow different. Before the Doctor could try to properly contact the young Time Lord, however, the Doctor was forcibly thrown away from the younger’s mind. The only thing left from the brief contact was a strong sense of fear and panic.  
“What? How? What?” He exclaimed as he ran around the console of the TARDIS trying to lock onto the traces of the mental signal before it was gone.  
“It can’t be possible,” The Doctor said, hoping he was wrong. It had to be some sort of trap or a cruel lie, but it couldn’t be. Nothing could so accurately imitate the mental call of a young Gallifreyan in such distress.  
“No, no, no!” The Doctor hit the control panel. “How can we not track the signal?”  
The Doctor began wildly typing in coordinates with only the vaguest idea of where the boy could be. Even if his search took years, he would find him. The you Time Lord was in trouble and here was a possibility that the Doctor wasn’t the last anymore.  
“Maybe I’ve just finally lost the last of my sanity,” The Doctor said. Only a few seconds after saying those words, he threw the lever to set him on his search. “But I have to try.”

Chapter One  
It had been a progression of many things that led to thirteen-year-old Harry Potter flying on the back of a Hippogriff with Hermione in an attempt to save his innocent godfather. So many things had went wrong that year, just like they had in the two years before it, but everything in the rescue seemed to be going well.  
The two teenagers had managed to save Buckbeak the Hippogriff from an unjust execution. The only things that the two friends had left to do of their plan was to first pass the Hippogriff off to Sirius and then return to the hospital wing before they were found missing. Harry was saddened that Sirius would have to go on the run, but without Pettigrew as evidence they would be unable to clear Sirius’ name. At least with Sirius away and alive they would have a chance to find a way to clear his name later.  
Buckbeak was flying high into the air as they soared over the forbidden forest towards the direction of the tower that Sirius was being held in when the plan went askew. Hermione was sitting behind Harry, holding onto his back tightly to try to still her racing heart, when her fear of flying was proven logical. A strong gust of wind picked up causing the large Hippogriff to tip sideways. Buckbeak quickly righted himself, but not before the two riders slipped off.  
Hermione screamed and almost lost her grip on Harry entirely before Buckbeak grabbed her in his strong talons. The only thing that was keeping Harry from falling to his death was his too large shirt which Hermione had clutched in her hands.  
“Harry!” Hermione shrieked. “I can’t hold on to you! You’re slipping!”  
Harry tried to swing around and grab onto Hermione’s arm, but his blind grab missed and he was only able to grab the time turner which had fallen out of Hermione’s shirt during the fall. Harry’s sudden movement only managed to make the situation worse. Hermione lost her grip on Harry’s shirt. The chain of the time turner snapped and Harry went plummeting, possibly to his death, for the second time that year. This time, however, there was no headmaster there to save Harry. All that he had was a small time turner that he held against his chest as he fell into the forest below.  
Harry tumbled as he fell and slammed into many tree branches. The thinner branches gave way with loud cracks as he hit them, but the larger ones were not as kind. When Harry hit one of the large branches, the impact was enough to shatter the time turner in his hand. The glass from it was driven into his chest dangerously close to his heart. The time sand entered with the glass and made its way into his bloodstream.  
Harry fell around ten more feet before he finally hit the ground. He laid on his back, breathing shallowly. The pain in his body was intense. He figured that he must have multiple broken bones and possibly a concussion. Just as Harry began to try to take in the full scope of his injuries, a pain greater than all of the injuries combined tore through his chest.  
The golden time sand had reached Harry’s heart and was being pumped all throughout his body. Every cell in his body was being destroyed and rewritten. The pain was intolerable and Harry was no stranger to pain. The worst pain of all ripped through his chest. It felt like his heart was being ripped in two.  
As Harry slowly awoke the sound of running water filled his ears along with other sounds of the night. Harry inhaled sharply. His lungs didn’t inflate, but he still felt something in his body fill with air. His pulse quickened to a rate which should have killed him and he felt beating coming from both sides of his chest.  
Harry’s eyes fluttered open and although he knew that he lost his glasses in the fall, he was able to see and take in more details than he ever had before. He could see every vein in every leaf on every branch on every tree. Looking past the trees, he could see the stars in the sky brighter and clearer than ever before. Names that he couldn’t recall learning floated through his head for them.  
In a state of near panic, Harry tried to bring his focus back to his current location on Earth. He quickly found that that was the wrong decision. Figures and knowledge flooded his mind. He suddenly knew his exact location in not only Scotland, or the Earth, but the entire solar system. He registered how fast the Earth was spinning and revolving and exactly how many seconds it had been since he had passed out.  
It was all too much for the teenager. He called out, both vocally and subconsciously in his mind, for help. Although the cry from his mouth went unanswered, he quickly felt another mind brush up against his own.  
It was ancient and powerful, full of loss and rage. But it was also kind and held a promise of help. The brush of the other mind against Harry’s own felt both comforting and foreign. After only a few seconds of being connected, Harry yanked himself away from its touch in fear.  
Harry sat up and tried to focus on the reason that he was in the forest to begin with instead of anything that had happened since his fall. He managed to block out the overload of information as he pulled himself to his feet, using a small tree for support.  
Harry tried to take a step forward, but instead fell to his knees. He pulled himself back up and tried again, this time managing to get a few feet away from where he had landed from the fall.  
Harry walked through the forest in the direction he knew that Hogwarts would be. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind was telling him that something was wrong, but he didn’t register what it was until he heard the howl come from his Defence professor. Harry had gone back in his own timeline again during the fall.  
Harry came to a clearing and saw his past self standing with Hermione, Ron, and Professor Snape as Lupin turned into a wolf. He quickly hid behind a large tree, knowing instinctively that his past self seeing him there would be disastrous. From his position behind the tree, Harry was still able to see Lupin and the rat.  
The rat.  
Suddenly Harry had an idea. He saw Pettigrew take off in the distraction of Lupin’s transformation. Harry took off after him, his veins and mind full of adrenaline.  
The teenager reached for his wand but decided not to test it yet at the last moment. He instead bolted ahead of Pettigrew, managing to get ahead of the rat without being seen.  
“Got’cha,” Harry said as he grabbed the rat off of the ground.  
Pettigrew started squealing and screeching in Harry’s grasp, but with a quick thought, Harry willed him to be silent and still.  
Harry tried not to spend too much time wondering about what he tried to reason away as wandless magic. He instead stuffed the rat in his pocket and made his way back through the forest towards Hogwarts. He stopped just within the forest and waited until he knew for certain that he had passed the point that his past self had fallen.  
During the time that he waited, Harry tried to take in what had happened to him. The fall should have killed him. Even if he had managed to survive it, he should have died of the injuries that he had sustained before anyone could find him. What he should most definitely not have been able to do was walk away on his own.  
Harry turned his focus inside. He found that he had more control of both his respiratory and circulatory system then he ever had before. Harry tried to take his pulse but found not the rhythm that he was used to, but a strange new one.  
Harry began to panic once again. He swiftly veered his mind away from his present line of thought. Those thoughts were stored away for a later time, almost successfully dammed up in the back of his brain.  
Once Harry knew that exactly enough time had passed, he continued on to the castle. He made his way to the top of the tower where he and Hermione had planned to land and say goodbye to Sirius. Both his godfather and his best friend were already there. Hermione was shakily trying to tell Sirius what had happened.  
“Hermione,” Sirius said as he tried to both calm the panicking girl and understand what she was telling him. “I need for you to calm down and tell me again what happened.”  
“It’s Harry,” Hermione said between sobs. “He was coming with me and he fell. Merlin! Mr. Black, he couldn’t have survived a fall from that height. He’s dead!”  
“No,” Sirius said in disbelief. “I just got back to him. He couldn’t have died.”  
Harry heard the end of the conversation as he came up the stairs.  
“Who couldn’t have died?” Harry asked as he walked up to them from behind.  
“Harry!” Hermione slammed into him for a hug causing Harry to grunt in pain. “How are you alive?”  
“Careful Hermione,” Harry said as he slightly pulled away. “I’m a little sore.”  
“Don’t think that you’re going to get out of answering me, Harry,” Hermione’s voice was stern, but there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.  
“The time turner broke when I hit a tree branch,” Harry shrugged. “I got sent earlier in the night and just landed on the forest floor.”  
Although the story was partially true, it didn’t answer Hermione’s question. She was too relieved to notice the logical flaws in the explanation though. Harry was thankful for that.  
“Are you ok?” Sirius asked.  
“Just a bit bruised,” Harry said looking down. He then noticed the blood on his shirt. “I also got a bit scratched from the glass of the time turner breaking.”  
Harry didn’t know what had happened to him. He did know that he wasn’t ok though, but he was alive and if they waited too long he wouldn’t be able to say the same about Sirius. Harry pushed his problems to the side once again that night. They could wait.  
“Mr. Black,” Hermione said.  
“Please call me Sirius,” Sirius interrupted. “Mr. Black makes me feel old.”  
“Sirius,” Hermione started again. “You need to go. Harry and I have to be back in the hospital wing soon and you can’t be here when they come to give you the kiss.”  
Sirius looked apprehensive about leaving.  
“You really don’t have to leave,” Harry stuck his hands in the pockets of his oversized jeans.  
“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.  
Harry pulled the stunned rat out of his pocket and held it up by its tail.  
“I can’t believe it!” Sirius exclaimed. His grey eyes widened in his skeletal face.  
At the same time Hermione looked at Harry in shock. “You aren’t supposed to meddle with time.”  
“This was ok to change,” Harry said, and somehow, he knew that it was true. “We should probably bring the rat to Dumbledore before the aurors come for Sirius.”  
Sirius transformed and followed the two teens to the hospital wing, leaving the hippogriff hidden on the roof. They arrived just before Dumbledore locked the door.  
“I take it that you were successful?” The old headmaster asked before he saw the black dog following behind them. “What’s this?”  
“Sir,” Hermione said. “We need to go to your office.”  
Harry once again held up the rat.  
“It seems that we do,” Dumbledore said as he led the way to his office. “It also seems that I have some aurors to call.”  
Events moved swiftly after the aurors were called. The head of the department, Amelia Bones, showed up on the case first. Minister Fudge came as soon as he found out. The minister spent the rest of the time both trying to cover his rear and insisting that Black was guilty. Sadly, for Fudge, with Pettigrew in custody, there was little to no doubt about Sirius’ innocence to any of the aurors. Harry and Hermione were questioned in-depthly and Sirius’s name was cleared of all charges within an hour.  
“Could you inform Mr. Black that the charges against him have been dropped and the kiss order has been called off?” Bones asked. “We’ll just need him to come in so that he can be officially exonerated.”  
After she said that, Sirius came out from under Dumbledore’s desk where he had been hiding as Padfoot. He transformed back.  
Fudge was outraged that Sirius had been there the entire time. He tried to say that he should be arrested for being an illegal animagus and any other crime that he could accuse Sirius of. His accusations, of course, fell on deaf ears and Bones simply told Sirius to register when St. Mungo’s declared him healthy enough.  
Sirius flooed to the ministry with Bones, Fudge, and Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione were reluctantly left behind.  
“You should go to the hospital wing and let Madame Pomfrey check you,” Hermione’s words barely registered to Harry.  
“I’m fine ‘Mione,” Harry assured her. “I’m just really tired. I think I’m just going to go up to the dorm and sleep for a while.”  
It took a few more minutes of insisting that he was just tired for Hermione to let him go. During that time, Harry’s focus began to slip. The parts of his mind that he had suppressed started to slip past their bindings. Thoughts and theorems and things that he shouldn’t know began rushing through his head.  
Hermione said that she was going to go and check on Ron. After she left for the hospital wing, Harry somehow managed to make his way back to Gryffindor tower and up to his bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed in.  
As soon as Harry’s head hit the pillow, he was asleep, but even in sleep, Harry couldn’t escape what had happened to him. His time of rest was filled with dreams that seemed more like memories.  
He saw burnt orange skies and silver trees. Domed cities, and academies. People in silly hats, and otherworldly creatures. All of that, however, was just the beginning.


	2. A New Train of Thought

Two Hearts Are Better Than One   
Chapter Two

Harry woke up peacefully the next day. He stretched and looked around the dorm, noticing that it was empty. He wondered briefly how long he was asleep before the exact amount of time became aware to him.  
Fifteen hours, seven minutes, forty-five seconds.  
It was odd for him to sleep that long. He was used to getting up early to make the Dursleys breakfast in the summer. At school he was accustomed to getting up for class on week days and being woken up by his year mates on weekends. The other boys must have let him sleep that day.  
Harry got out of bed and looked down at his clothes. His shirt still had blood on it from the night before and his pants were ripped and dirty from his trek through the forest. He grabbed some clean clothes out of his trunk and went into the dorm bathroom to shower.  
The shower was long and hot. When Harry got out he dried himself off and got dressed. He went over to the mirror, planning to try to do something with his hair, when he caught his reflection’s eyes. He once again realized that he could see perfectly without his glasses.  
Suddenly, the events of the previous night all came rushing back. Sirius, the rat, the werewolf. Hippogriffs, and time turners, and falling. He began once again panicking as he remembered what had happened to him.  
Harry grabbed onto the sink to steady himself. His too fast pulse sped up even more. He needed to find out what had happened and why. First, however, he needed to check on Ron and Hermione.  
Harry grabbed his bag and shoved his invisibility cloak inside before leaving the dorm.   
Neville and Ginny were sitting in the common room playing exploding snap.  
“Hi Harry,” Ginny said quietly, barely looking up from her game.  
“You’re up!” Neville said with a smile. “Are you ok?”  
Harry considered saying no but changed his mind at the last moment.  
“I’m fine,” he finally answered. “Where are Ron and Hermione?”  
“They're both still in the hospital wing,” Ginny said. “I heard that Madam Pomfrey’s upset that you didn’t show up.”  
Harry nodded and continued on to the door of the common room.  
“Thanks for the warning, Ginny,” Harry said as the portrait of the fat lady swung open. “I’m actually going there now.”  
Harry heard whispers from the other students about what had happened last night. He gathered that Sirius’ capture and innocence was on the front page of the daily prophet. Rumors were going all around the school. Some of the rumors about the capture and release of Sirius Black were amazingly wrong. One student was saying that he heard that Harry stabbed Sirius with a sword and Sirius ripped it out and swore on his magic that he was innocent in front of the aurors. Another one was swearing that she saw Sirius battle Professor Snape in an all-out magic duel before the hated professor himself declared Black’s innocence. Harry had only heard one rumor anywhere close to the truth, but it was considered one of the more insane ones.  
As Harry neared the hospital wing, he slipped into a short empty corridor. He put on his invisibility cloak and made certain that he was completely hidden before coming back out. He then continued to the wing.  
Hermione was arguing with Madam Pomfrey when Harry entered. She was insisting that she was fine and that finishing her homework was more important than staying in the hospital wing when she was completely fine for continued observation. Ron was just lying in his bed relaxing.  
“I have to write my history of magic essay soon or I’ll be off schedule,” Hermione said. “Right, Ron?”  
“Huh?” Ron looked up. “Hermione, we’re done for this year. The summer homework was just assigned. Take a break.”  
“Ronald!” Hermione exclaimed.  
Seeing that her young, female patient was too preoccupied bickering with her red headed patient to try to sneak in homework, Madame Pomfrey exited the room to go to her office.  
“You always put your homework off until the last possible second!” Hermione continued to lecture.  
“But you won’t help me with it if I don’t!” Ron made the fatal mistake of saying.  
“Honestly!” Hermione threw up her arms into the air.  
“Hi guys,” Harry’s disembodied voice interrupted Hermione before Ron could get himself into even more trouble.  
“Harry, mate,” Ron said, taking the excuse to change the subject. “Where were you?”  
“Just had to sleep for a bit,” Harry assured him as he pulled off his cloak. “I guess the sudden loss of adrenaline got to me.”  
Harry went and sat in a chair between his two friend’s beds.  
“Why are you two still in here?” he asked. “Madame Pomfrey can heal a broken bone overnight.”  
“She’s keeping us for observation,” Hermione said. “Both for our mental wellbeing, but also our physical. She wants to make sure that we’re still completely human after what happened last night.”  
“Completely human?” Harry began to fear that the mediwitch suspected something.  
“She’s making sure that we didn’t get bit or infected by our wolfish professor,” Ron explained.  
Harry calmed down when he heard that. She was just checking for signs of lycanthropy. She wasn’t checking for two hearts or new memories.  
“And how does she do that?” Harry asked.  
“There’s no completely accurate way to find out until the next full moon, of course,” Hermione said. “But she’s able to check for bite and scratch marks that resemble that of a werewolf.”  
“She was worried about the bites Black gave me so she had to take some blood from them before she could heal them,” Ron said.  
Harry heard movement coming from the healer’s office. He quickly threw his cloak back on and disappeared before she came out.  
“The results came back negative,” Madame Pomfrey said. “You are both free to go. Stay off of your leg as much as possible Mr. Weasley. And if either of you see Mr. Potter, please inform him that he can either submit to an evaluation now or be under observation during the next full moon.”  
“I’ll go with the second option Madam Pomfrey,” The invisible boy said as he ran through the door. “Thank you!”  
“He runs away from here more than his father did,” The healer chuckled.

________________________________________  
Harry spent the rest of the day in the library. He started his search by looking for medical books and books on time turners. He only found a few that weren’t in the restricted section. Harry considered going to Professor Lupin for a note but didn’t want to bother the man the day after a full moon. He also figured that the books he had were fairly lengthy and he might as well read them first. When Harry opened the book to the first page, however, he realized that his reading may not take nearly as long as he had anticipated.  
With only a look at the first page, Harry had already taken in all of the words on it. He was surprised at his new discovery, to say the least, and tried again on the next page with the same results. Harry slowly flipped through the book page by page. When he got to the end, he found that he could quote it from memory. He then flipped through the second book at an even faster speed and found that his memory of it was the same as the first. Harry finished all of the books that he had available in around ten minutes. None of them contained any information that he was looking for.  
Harry was putting the books back in their proper places when he ran into Professor Lupin.  
“Professor,” Harry was surprised to see the man out of his quarters. “How are you?”  
“As well as can be expected,” the tired professor answered. “I just have a few books to return before leaving. Would you like to come into my office for some tea?”  
Harry accepted Lupin’s offer and the two walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The classroom was different than it had been even a few days prior. Many personal items that Professor Lupin had brought with him were taken down and the classroom looked empty and bare.  
“Are you going to redecorate for next year?” Harry asked, although deep down he already knew the answer.  
“I’m afraid that I won’t be coming back next year,” Lupin said as he made his way through the door to his office. “Our dear Professor Snape may have let it slip out that I’m a werewolf. There are some parents that aren’t very fond of the idea that their children are being taught by a monster.”  
“But you aren’t a monster!” Harry insisted. “You’re the best defence teacher that I’ve ever had. So, what if you turn into a wolf once a month? Out of our last two teachers, one was a scam who tried to obliviate me and Ron, and the other one was possessed and tried to kill me.”  
Lupin finished packing his case with a flick of his wand before retrieving a familiar piece of parchment.  
“Thank you, Harry,” Remus said. “But I’m afraid that some parents, especially the ones on the board, don’t feel the same way that you do.”  
“I guess that people just don’t like anything that’s different,” Harry said. “It’s kind of hypocritical from a bunch of people who wave wands around and say the right string of words as converters and channels for psychic energy.” Harry trailed off as he realized that although he knew that he had said them, he didn’t know where his words were coming from.  
“Pardon?” Professor Lupin asked.  
“Sorry, sir,” Harry shook his head and tried to shrug off what he had said. “I guess I’m still just a bit out of it from last night.”  
“That’s all right,” Lupin said. He then held out the piece of parchment. “Since I’m no longer your teacher, I don’t feel as guilty about letting you keep this. I would tell you not to get into trouble with it, but Sirius will probably tell you the opposite anyway.”  
Harry took the marauder’s map from his old professor and put it into his pocket. The two said their goodbyes and Harry headed up to the dorm to pack for his departure from Hogwarts.  
All too soon, it was time to board the train. Harry had been informed before boarding that he would have to spend a couple of weeks with his relatives until Sirius was released from St. Mungo’s. The healers wanted to keep Sirius for longer, but one can only argue with the lord of an ancient house and notorious prankster for so long before giving up.  
Dumbledore tried to insist that Harry had to stay with the Dursleys all summer. Sirius was hearing none of that so even the great Albus Dumbledore couldn’t win an argument with the Black Lord. Sirius was given custody of Harry without much fuss due to Sirius being Harry’s godfather. That meant that he had full control of where Harry would live and he swore that it wouldn’t be with the Dursleys.  
Harry spent his train ride talking with Hermione. Ron soon realized that what Harry and Hermione were talking about was both boring and over his head. He instructed Harry what he wanted from the trolley and fell asleep.  
Harry tried to question Hermione about time turners but she didn’t know much. Almost all that she had been told was a strict warning about how to properly use it. She knew that they were only used for school and work and that nothing important could be changed with them, partially because they could only go back a day. She said that only the highest level unspeakables might know how they were created.  
They then began talking about magically changing species.  
“Why do you ask?” was of course Hermione’s first response after Harry asked.  
“I’m just curious after Professor Lupin,” Harry tried to explain. “It seems a bit weird that just a bite can permanently affect someone like that.”  
“Oh,” Hermione said, delighted that her friend had finally shown interest in something academical instead of just quidditch. “Well, it doesn’t really change a person’s species. They’re still human, which is something the ministry tends to forget. It’s kind of just like a different branch of humans. Almost like muggles and wizards. They still have the same basic biology even though they’re slightly different.”  
“So,” Harry said. “Almost like different blood types?”  
“Exactly!” Hermione agreed. “People have different blood types, but their blood is still pumped by the same heart.”  
“Oh,” Harry said without as much enthusiasm as his friend.  
“And it isn’t actually caused by the bite itself,” Hermione continued to explain how the bite only served to open the skin and let the saliva, which actually carried the disease, into the body. “I think that it’s horrible that it’s classified as a disease, but I also can’t think of anything better to call it. What do you think Harry?”  
“I agree,” Harry nodded. He honestly was only putting forth part of his thoughts to listening. The rest of his mind was deep in thought.  
“I’ll be back in a bit,” Harry said as soon as he found an opening in Hermione’s speech.  
“If you’re thinking about getting into trouble,” Hermione’s stern warning was loud enough to rouse Ron.  
“He’s probably just going to the loo,” Ron mumbled before going back to sleep.  
Harry did, in fact, go to the bathroom on the train. He wanted to try out some of the diagnosis charms he had found from the healing books before he wasn’t allowed to use magic for the rest of the summer.   
Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket. He hadn’t used it since the fall. Harry had a brief panic laced thought go through his mind. What if he couldn’t use it anymore? The wand, seemingly sensing the boy’s line of thought, heated up in his hand as if it were encouraging him to try.   
Harry cast a core temperature revealing spell first. Its results were troubling. His internal temperature was now at around fifteen degrees Celsius in comparison to average human core temperature at thirty-seven degrees.  
The rest of his results from other spells that he tried were just as troubling. His spells revealed that he had two hearts along with other major internal changes. He also thought that he had an extra set of ribs but wasn’t entirely sure.  
Harry leaned against the bathroom wall. He tried to steady his breathing as he took it all in. It’s one thing to have suspicions about something being wrong, but another thing entirely to have them confirmed.  
Once Harry was able to compose himself, he returned to the compartment where his friends were. Ron had woken up and was arguing with Hermione about something. Harry just wondered how long it would be before they’d admit that they fancied one another.  
When the train finally arrived at King’s Cross, the students disembarked and said their goodbyes.  
“I know you’re going to be living with Sirius this summer,” Ron said. But if you still want to come over, you can anytime. I mean, you should probably let mum know first. She’s scary when company comes over unannounced”  
“Sounds brilliant,” Harry assured his best mate. “We’ll have to talk about it later.”  
When Harry had finished saying his goodbyes, he walked through the wall to the muggle part of the station. His uncle was waiting on him. The car ride back was nearly silent and Harry took that as a sign that he would be left alone that summer.  
When they arrived at Privet Drive, Harry was allowed to take his trunk with all of his books up to his small room. Harry’s suspicion that he would be left alone that month was proven true within the first day. The only time that any of the Dursleys even talked to him was when Petunia called him to supper. That was an occurrence that continued throughout his time at Privet Drive. Harry was for the most part left alone with his thoughts.  
Harry was gaining more and more information and memories almost constantly. He had never been interested in science in primary school and once he arrived at Hogwarts, there was no need to study science as he thought that everything was done with magic. He now realized that magic was just an advanced form of science. Just psychic energy that certain people could channel.   
Harry found himself itching to learn as much as he could. His search for knowledge led him to the public library on the second day of his summer vacation. The librarians were helpful to any guest that they received and were especially thrilled to see “such a bright young man” interested in learning. They gave him access to the ancient computers and pointed him in the direction of the most advanced textbooks they had.  
Harry read every text book on the shelves. The librarians offered to order more for him, but he didn’t want the library to spend money on information that he could probably find elsewhere.   
Harry moved on to the computers. They were as slow as they were outdated. Harry spent the first day that he used one of them just trying to figure out how it worked. Some of the memories that he was having included computers, but they were all far more advanced than what he currently had to work with, and less earthly. Harry chose to focus on a computer tucked away in the back of the library. He tampered with it and upgraded it until it would work well enough to do some research on it.   
Harry visited the library nearly every day. He looked up different things on what he had come to call “his computer”. He searched for legitimate information on aliens, randomly receiving memories, and any other research that he thought would pertain to his changes. His search led him to very little credible information. The only thing that he found that might give him any answers were some top-secret files filed under a place called Torchwood. Harry wasn’t yet confident enough in his hacking abilities to try and break into their security system, no matter how desperate he was for answers. What Harry didn’t realize was that just by stumbling into the files, he’d gotten the attention of someone from it.  
Harry had temporarily given up his internet search by a week before he was supposed to leave to live with Sirius. He was instead slowly perusing a book on Latin grammatical form near the back of the library to pass time. He was sitting in the middle of a large pile of books so he didn’t see the man who entered through the front of the library. He just heard the man ask the librarians in an American accent if there was anyone who regularly used the computers. The ever-helpful librarians, who knew Harry quite well by that point, happily told the random man his name and pointed him in Harry’s general direction.  
Harry looked up from his pile of books when he heard the man get close. The man was tall, with a broad athletic build. His short dark hair contrasted his bright blue eyes. He wore a military coat, which Harry thought was from World War Two, in spite of the summer heat. Harry barely had to look at the man before he got an inherent, visceral sense of wrongness about him. It was if every nerve and muscle in Harry’s body was screaming at him to get away. Harry pushed the feeling away the best that he could and met the man’s eyes.  
“Hi,” the man said with a lopsided smile, holding out his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated along with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.


	3. Oh Captain

Chapter 3

Harry stared at the man who introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness for a second before shaking the offered hand.  
“Harry,” he said, not giving a last name in case Jack knew of the wizarding world. “But I think the librarians already told you that.”  
Jack held the handshake for a few seconds longer than necessary before releasing Harry’s hand. The captain looked at him like he had just had a suspicion confirmed.  
Harry was debating making a run to the back emergency exit just a few feet away from him when Jack once again smiled.  
“Could I take you out to lunch?” Jack asked.  
“Thanks for the offer, sir,” Harry said. “But I’m pretty sure that you’re too old for me.”  
Jack laughed at Harry’s words before he was shushed by the librarians.  
“You have no idea, kid,” Jack said. “But it’s not a date. I just noticed that someone in this library has been looking in to classified information and it seems to be you. I thought that you might want to talk about it.”  
Harry once again pulled back into his pile of books. If this man was from the government it would be a bad day for Harry. It didn’t look like he would be able to escape either. The man was taller and more athletically built than Harry was. If it ended in a chase, he didn’t think he would win.  
“What place did you have in mind for lunch?” Harry finally asked.  
In the next ten minutes, Harry found himself sitting in a small, comfortable diner. The place was nearly empty. Harry and Jack sat in a booth near the back looking at their menus with an almost awkward silence between them. A television on the wall behind them was displaying a debate between Harold Saxon and his political opponent. The opponent was losing by a lot and seemed to just be agreeing with Saxon’s points. The election in about a year would be won by a landslide.   
Harry noticed how carefree Jack seemed on the surface. He was slouched slightly to one side and was examining his menu as if nothing else in the world mattered for that moment. Harry could not claim the same thing about himself. He had been glancing between Captain Harkness and the door since they entered. Harry still felt a sense of wrongness even just being in the man’s presence, but it wasn’t as noticeable as when he first saw him.  
“Um, sir,” Harry said.  
“Let’s not talk about the serious stuff just yet,” Jack cut him off. “I don’t want it to spoil our lunch if something goes wrong.”  
They both fell quiet once again until a waitress arrived to take their orders. Harry said that he wasn’t ordering anything because he didn’t have any money. Jack informed the waitress that he was paying for both of them. Harry’s protests to the contrary fell on deaf ears as Jack ordered each of them a meal.  
Harry picked at his food when it arrived. Being in an unfamiliar situation with a stranger tends to kill one’s appetite.   
Jack was not having the same problem.  
All too soon, the waitress came back to collect Jack’s empty plate. She left Harry’s where it was and laid the bill on the table with the instructions to pay at the register when they were ready.  
“So,” Jack finally began to bring up the reason he had contacted Harry. “How long have you been working with computers? You did a lot to one of the ones in the library.”  
“Just this summer,” Harry picked up a soggy chip with a small shrug. “It really wasn’t that difficult to work on after I figured out what I was looking at. I really didn’t do that much. Just enough to make it usable for a bit of research.”  
“What you did to that computer is ahead of anything currently on the market,” Jack said.  
Harry said nothing in return, so Jack continued on.  
“Why were you doing research online? Doesn’t a kid your age have better things to do with their summer vacation?”  
“It’s a small library,” Harry once again tried to put forth an air of nonchalance. “I’ve already read through the books that they had on what I was researching.”  
“So, a kid goes into a library during his summer vacation, reads all of the books that they have on a given topic, makes major changes to a computer, and looks into aliens and advanced biology?” Jack said in a way that made Harry unsure if he was asking him to confirm what he said or was just stating facts.  
“Yes?”   
“Why?” Jack’s question was unsurprising.  
“Well,” Harry tried to come up with a convincing lie on the spot. “My family really likes to watch the telly. I mean, they watch it all the time and barely do anything else. I don’t like it all that much. But at the beginning of summer holiday, I wanted to spend some time with them so I sat with them and watched a few things. They were watching a couple of documentaries back to back and I wanted to learn more about the topics that they were on so I came to the library and started doing some research. I guess one thing just led to another.”  
Jack nodded but Harry was fairly certain that he didn’t entirely believe him. Jack was staring at Harry as if he were weighing his options before making a large decision.   
“How about you come with me and I can provide you with some answers to your research questions that you won’t find in a public library?” Jack offered.  
Harry’s initial reaction was to find a way out of going with Jack. The initial words of denial died before they reached his lips though. Jack could give him the answers he had been looking for. Maybe he could finally find out what had happened to him. But was the risk of going with someone he had just met worth the answers Harry was seeking? For once, Harry’s survival instinct won over his curiosity. He had to find a way out.  
“I’m not sure that my family would be too happy about me suddenly leaving,” that was an even bigger lie than Harry’s explanation for his research. The Dursleys would be more than happy to get rid of Harry nearly an entire week early. “They might worry.”  
“We’ll stop by your house first and let them know where you’re going, of course,” Jack said. “We’d just hate to make them worry.”  
Harry nodded, seeing no other options at that point but to agree.  
“I’ll go and pay for the meal and we’ll head to your house after that,” seeing Harry once again nod, Jack turned his back to the teen to walk to the register and pay.  
Harry took that as his sign to leave. He slipped away from the table and tried to walk to the door without drawing attention to himself. Once he was out of the door, Harry took off towards Number 4 Privet Drive.  
Harry ran faster than he ever had before. He reached the house and barreled through the door and up the stairs to his room.  
Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled down a note.  
Sirius,  
I need you to come and get me right now. I don’t have time to explain.  
-Harry  
“Hedwig,” Harry called to his snowy owl.   
She hooted in disapproval of being woke up but flew over to her wizard when he saw how distressed he looked.  
“Do you remember my godfather?” Harry asked the bird. “Sirius Black. I need you to take this note straight to him, girl. He should be at St. Mungo’s. Get it to him as fast as you can.”  
Hedwig grabbed the note with a determined hoot and flew out the window.  
Harry briefly wondered how long it would take the owl to get there before the time came into his head. Even flying at top speed, Hedwig wouldn’t reach the hospital before the captain would be able to find out his address from the library and make it back to Privet Drive.  
Harry looked around his room for something to get him out of the situation that he was in. He couldn’t leave the house or Sirius would take longer to find him, but all that Jack would have to do was pose as a government official and Aunt Petunia would tell him that Harry was in the house. Heck, Aunt Petunia would probably tell Jack where Harry was at without him even having to impersonate an officer.   
Harry’s frantic search around the room ended with him locating his invisibility cloak. Harry cursed, in a language he shouldn’t know, both for not keeping the cloak on him and not thinking of it earlier. He decided then that he would keep it on him at all times from then on.  
Harry grabbed his wand, pulled the cloak over himself, and sat in the corner for around fifteen minutes, waiting for the knock at the door that he was sure to come. The inactivity was frustrating, but Harry knew that it was the best option.   
The knock sounded seventeen minutes after Harry had begun hiding under his invisibility cloak. From what Harry could hear, Jack was doing exactly what Harry had anticipated and Aunt Petunia was giving the man exactly the information that he wanted.  
“What did the boy do this time?” Harry could make out Petunia saying.  
“Nothing bad,” Harry recognized the voice of the captain. “I just talked to him in the local library. He has a gift,”  
“Whatever freakishness he did is not associated with us,” Petunia cut him off.  
“I was going to say that he has a gift with technology,” Jack said.  
Harry sat as still as possible. Aunt Petunia had informed Jack where Harry was at after he had spun a story about scholarships and government property. Harry heard the captain walking up the stairs. He gripped his wand tighter but hoped that it wouldn’t come to using it.  
Harry had left the door slightly cracked to make his room look less like someone was hiding in it. Through the crack, Harry could see Jack approaching.  
The door swung open without even making a squeak. Harry tried not to breathe as worry shot through his hearts. His wand warmed slightly in his hand in response.  
“Harry?” Jack asked, waiting to hear a response before walking into the small room. When no such response came, he entered without it.   
Jack looked around the room. His eyes drifted over Harry’s hiding spot without giving it a second thought. Harry wanted to sigh in relief but managed to contain himself.  
“His Aunt said he was up here,” Jack walked over to the window to check and see if Harry might have climbed out of the second story window to escape. He paused while examining the place that Harry knew the bars were attached the summer before. Seeing nothing suggesting the window was an escape route, Jack turned his attention back to the inside of the room.  
“I’m going to assume that you’re hiding in here somewhere,” Jack said. “I just want you to know that I do just want to help you.”  
The words didn’t inspire Harry to come out of hiding.  
Jack walked over to Harry’s bed and seemed to pick something off of the pillow.  
“I’m going to leave this cell phone on your desk here,” Jack sat down a small device on the desk. “You can do what you want with it. Also, it has my number in it. If you need anything, call me.”  
Jack left the room after taking one last look around. Harry heard him tell his Aunt that he would keep in touch about the scholarship. Aunt Petunia tried to convince him that Harry wouldn’t be good enough for it and Jack should instead look at what her little Dudley could do. Jack somehow managed to get out of hearing about Dudley’s “great accomplishments” and get out of the door.  
Harry waited until he was sure Jack was gone before he came out from under the cloak. After folding the magical piece of fabric up and laying it on his bed, Harry went over to examine the mobile phone on his small desk.  
The phone was a small flip phone with a camera on it. Harry flipped it open and saw that it revealed the time and date on top of the watery looking background. Harry messed around with it until he found the contact list. It only had one entry. The name “Jack Harkness” was highlighted blue. Harry knew that if he pressed the green button, it would call the man.  
Harry flipped the phone shut and began examining the outside of it. He figured that Jack could probably use it to track him. He’d have to find a way to make sure that that wouldn’t happen. Harry spent the next few hours messing with and making small changes to the phone. He wished that he had access to his computer in the library but knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea to go back there.  
When Harry had almost finished altering the mobile, he heard a commotion downstairs.   
“Let me in or Merlin help me, Petunia,” Sirius’ growling voice could be heard throughout the house.  
“I won’t have anymore freaks in my house,” Petunia was just as loud.  
Harry grabbed his wand and shoved the phone in his pocket before running downstairs to break the two very different people apart before a fight could start.  
“Sirius!” Harry shouted.  
Sirius pushed past Petunia upon hearing his godson’s voice. That allowed Harry to get his first good look at the man since the night that they had met.  
St. Mungo’s had really worked wonders with the man. Gone was the skeletal face and the wild matted hair. Sirius now looked like the aristocratic lord that he was. Harry could imagine Sirius as being a flirtatious prankster. The man honestly looked good. Or at least his face looked good, his clothing choice was another matter entirely. Sirius was wearing a pair of dark jeans. He, however ruined his entire look with the fact that he had a hospital gown tucked into those jeans. Not even the leather jacket that he wore overtop of the gown could save his look.  
“You didn’t break out of St. Mungo’s,” Harry asked hesitantly. “Did you?”  
Sirius’ barking laughter filled to room.  
“No Pup,” Sirius said. “One time breaking out of somewhere was enough for me.”  
Harry smiled and led Sirius up to his room.  
“Are you ok?” Sirius asked after Harry motioned for him to sit on the bed.  
“I think so,” Harry told Sirius as much as he could without mentioning the change that happened in the forest.  
Sirius took it all in without much hesitation.  
“Well,” Sirius said. “Even though you’re not in mortal danger anymore, I still managed to convince the healers to let me out a week early. Do you want to come and live with me now? I mean, you’re still able to wait. My family home is going to need a lot of cleaning and,”  
“Going now sounds great,” Harry cut Sirius’ ramblings off before he could go any farther. “Let me just get my things and tell Aunt Petunia that I’m leaving.”  
“You don’t want to wait for your uncle and cousin to return home to say goodbye to them?” Sirius asked.  
“No,” Harry said without even pausing. “They won’t miss me.”  
Within the next thirty minutes, Harry and Sirius arrived at a house that Sirius told Harry was called Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The house was, as Sirius had earlier mentioned, very dirty.   
An old house elf met the two of them at the door.  
“Filthy blood traitor master has returned,” The house elf said. “Kreacher watched him leave all those years ago saying he wouldn't come back. Bad master upset good mistress with his words. But bad master comes back. Probably brought filthy mood bloods into the ancient house of Black.”   
Here Kreacher turned his attention to Harry. Whatever foul things that Kreacher was going to say we’re never heard though. Upon looking at Harry, the small creacher shrieked in fear and disappeared with a pop.  
“He always was a strange house elf,” Sirius said. “Sorry about how awful this place is. We’ll only stay here until we find somewhere else.”  
“It’s fine,” Harry said.  
The two cleaned up two rooms in the house for them to stay in until they left. When the rooms were livable they both said goodnight and turned in for the night.  
That night, Harry had another dream.  
He found himself in what he knew was a classroom, but it didn’t look like one that he had ever been in. Swirling circular symbols floated in the air along with pictures.  
“Today,” a voice sounded from the center of the room. “You will learn about the different forms of time travel that other species have come up with. None of them are as advanced as ours, of course, but it is still something that you need to be aware of.”  
Harry looked at the pictures around the room and recognized one. It was a device that belonged on a wrist. The circular writing beside of it informed Harry that it was a vortex manipulator. Captain Jack Harkness had been wearing one.  
Surprisingly, time turners weren’t shown.  
Harry woke up the next day with the memory from the dream still fresh in his mind. He was more determined than ever to find out the origin of time turners. He considered telling Sirius about what happened to him. His godfather might be able to help.  
It would be something that Harry would have to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! I try to keep fanfiction one chapter ahead of archive so I have something waiting to be posted for this. Please comment if you liked it!


	4. Sirius Happenings

Chapter 4

Scarlet and orange, green and brown, heliotrope, and other colors moved through hallways as the students wearing the robes of those colors went towards their destinations. Certain colors stayed with their like colors while others split up. The rainbow of students would have been only vaguely similar to something far more familiar to Harry if he hadn’t seen this before.  
Harry’s dreams and memories were coming back at a more frequent pace. Almost every night he would find himself inside of memories of the planet with the orange sky. Twice, he had even been awake when a new memory appeared. Needless to say, it was becoming problematic.  
Harry woke up from his dream to the smell of something burning. The new information that he had received that night would have to wait to be catalogued until later. Harry raced down stairs and hoped, on whatever order was left in the universe, that Sirius wasn’t trying to cook again.  
Harry and Sirius had only been living in the small two-story house that they had bought for two weeks, and they had already had to magically put out fires four times. Rather, Sirius had to magically put out fires. Harry hadn’t used any non-wandless magic since break and had instead made himself a fire extinguisher to use in times like this.  
“Sirius!” Harry called into the kitchen doorway, almost afraid of what he’d find when he entered. “Please tell me that you’re just sending some sort of smoke signal to someone.”  
Sirius’ barking laugh was the only answer that Harry needed to confirm his worst suspicion. Sirius was at it again.  
“I’m going to get this recipe perfect, Pup,” Sirius said with a gesture to the black thing on the top of the stove. “When Moony moves in we’ll have to be able to give him something to eat.”  
“I didn’t know that you wanted to kill him!” Harry said as he pulled the charred remains of what was once food off of the stove. “I’ll cook and you can find invite Moony and him to move in with us.”  
Sirius had brought up the tentative idea to Harry about Remus moving in with them. Harry immediately agreed. The werewolf, however, had been elusive all summer and neither Sirius nor Harry could get in contact with him despite the multiple letters that they sent him.  
“The quidditch world cup is this Monday,” Sirius said, changing the subject.  
“Really? You’ve only brought it up multiple times a day for the last week,” Harry began making eggs and Sirius tried to help before Harry swatted his hand away with a fake glare. “I’ll do the cooking, you get the drinks.”  
Sirius pouted as he poured Harry a glass of pumpkin juice before he got a fire whiskey out of the cabinet for himself.  
“No alcohol this early!” Harry shouted. “I honestly don’t know who’s taking care of who.”  
“You’re too much like your mother,” Sirius said. “I just wanted to celebrate the good news.”  
“What good new?”  
“I got us tickets,” Sirius said taking the time clearly pronounce each word. “To the Quidditch world cup!”  
“Really?” Harry asked.  
“Box seats,” Sirius said. “Old Lucius was trying to buy them but was too late. You should have seen the look on his face when he complained that his little Draco wouldn’t get to be in the best seats. Well, he was complaining in the way that Lords of Ancient and Noble Houses are supposed to complain, which is with his nose in the air and a snobby voice.”  
“That’s brilliant!” Harry said.  
“We’re going to side along apperate there for the tournament and then come back when it’s over.” Sirius said. “I’ve already had to deal with quidditch campgrounds once and I don’t plan on doing it again.”  
Harry cut up some fruit and put it in a bowl before he finished cooking breakfast. He sat both things on the table. Sirius dug into the food with gusto, putting even Ron to shame. He had listened to Harry and put the fire whiskey away for a later time.  
Harry waited for Sirius to eat a bit before he started eating his own food. It was an old habit from his time with the Dursleys that he still hadn’t broken. He spooned some fruit out on the side of his plate and picked a piece of it up on his fork. The fruit had barely passed his lips before he gagged and spit it out into a napkin.  
“Ugh!” Harry said as he wiped his mouth and gulped down pumpkin juice. “That was disgusting. What was that?”  
“I believe that it was a piece of pear,” Sirius picked up a piece of similar looking fruit and ate it. “It tastes fine to me. Maybe you just got a bad piece?”  
Harry tried another piece and had similar results to the first one. He shook his head.  
“You used to love pears as a baby,” Sirius said.  
“I used to love pears earlier this year,” Harry said. “I guess it’s just another change.” He mumbled the last part under his breath.  
“What?” Sirius hadn’t been able to make out what Harry had said.  
“Nothing,” Was Harry’s too fast reply. “Can we go flying after breakfast?”  
“I don’t see why not,”  
That was one of the things that Harry loved most about his and Sirius’ new house. The house may have been relatively small, but it was on a huge plot of land. Sirius had been making plans to put in a quidditch pitch, but for the time being, it was fun to just fly around.  
Thirty minutes after breakfast, one could find Sirius and Harry high in the air if one cared to look for them.  
Sirius zoomed through the air on the fire bolt he bought for himself. Harry practiced feints and tricks near his godfather. They both kept an eye out for the snitch that they had released but it was neither of their main concerns.  
Harry began circling the clearing in laps, pushing his broom to the limit. He closed his eyes and felt the wind in his hair. When he reopened them, however, he was no longer where he had been before.  
He saw the now familiar orange sky surrounding him. He was sailing through the sky on a device whose name was just out of the reach of his memory. Before he could think any more about the vehicle that he was on, however, he pitched to the side in an uncontrolled tumble. He scrunched his eyes shut for a moment as he began to free fall, but quickly reopened them to find a way to stop.  
When his eyes reopened, the first thing he saw was the blue sky of Earth. The second thing that he saw was Sirius’ hand reaching down to catch him.  
Harry grabbed ahold of Sirius with one hand and drew his wand out of his back pocket with the other.  
“Accio firebolt!” Harry had only read about the summoning spell once in one of the books that he had absorbed before he left the school. He wasn’t even sure if it would work or if he had even pronounced the spell right.  
Somehow, whether it was from correct spell pronunciation, increased magical talent, or pure desperation, the spell worked and Harry’s firebolt arched through the air straight towards Harry. Harry let go of Sirius’ arm and grabbed the broom, hoisting himself back on.  
The two wizards wasted no time in getting back to the ground. Harry collapsed into a sitting position. Sirius just stood tense with his eyes wide.  
“Sirius,” Harry looked up at his godfather through his messy hair. “I need to tell you something. Now might be a good time to get out the fire whiskey.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Sirius was too shocked to even touch the fire whiskey.  
“I,” Harry struggled to find an explanation. “I just didn’t,” Harry paused again and bit his lip in thought.  
“Didn’t what?” Sirius tried to force an explanation out of his godson. “Didn’t think it was a big deal? Didn’t think at all? Didn’t trust me?”  
“I didn’t want to admit that it actually happened!” Harry yelled. “If I could just find a reasonable answer to it through magic or science or anything I could explain I might have been able to try to change it back. But I can’t! I can’t find anything. Hogwarts doesn’t have anything but the basics on time turners and Hermione used one all year but knows almost nothing about them. Anything I tried to find online about it was classified and I even had some sort of captain from a government organization or something find me and, and. I’m sorry. I, I can leave if you don’t want me here.”  
Harry made to stand up and run up to his room to grab his things and get out but was stopped by Sirius before he could even make it a foot from the couch.  
“Sit back down,” Sirius barked. “Don’t even think about leaving. I didn’t rot in a prison for twelve years under false accusations without a trial just to let you run off when I finally got out.”  
“But Sirius,” Harry said. “There’s something wrong with me.”  
“Don’t you dare,” Sirius said. “Don’t you dare even start thinking that. If you think that I’m going to make you leave just because you’re different, then you really don’t get what it means to be a godfather. My family practically kicked me out because my magic is too light for a Black. There’s no way that I’d do the same to you. And damn it, pup, we’re going to do everything we can to get to the bottom of what happened, but even if we can’t, you’re not going anywhere.”  
“Thanks Sirius,” Harry sniffed  
“Of course, pup,”  
“Sirius?”  
“Yes, pup?”  
“Shouldn’t I have gotten a letter from the ministry about using my wand?”  
“I,” Sirius paused, not expecting the change in topic. “Yes, actually. Looks like we have another thing to research. I wish Moony were here. He reads a lot faster than I do.”  
“Well,” Harry shrugged. “I can read a book by pretty much just looking at it.”  
Sirius looked at Harry for a few seconds before pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey. He tipped back the glass and downed it in one gulp.  
“Well, let’s get started,”  
The morning of the Quidditch World Cup dawned clear and bright. Harry was, at that particular moment, very glad that he no longer required as much sleep as he once did as he had stayed up a good portion of the night reading through books acquired from the Black Library.  
Sirius was not as lucky.  
Harry watched in mild amusement as his godfather tripped over the kitchen table leg for the fourth time that morning. The coffee was still percolating in the coffee maker which meant that Sirius was still about as coherent as a zombie.  
The coffee pot shut off with one last gurgle. Sirius jumped forward to get to the life giving black liquid but didn’t even make it halfway to the pot before he once again tripped over the table leg. Before he could get back up, Harry had already poured him a mug and put it in front of the chair that Sirius always sat in.  
“Cream or sugar?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Nooooo,” Sirius groaned as he hoisted himself into his chair. “I want it as black and bitter as my family.”  
Harry made himself a cup of tea while he waited for the caffeine to work its magic on his dogfather. Sirius grey eyes began to clear of the traces of sleep before he spoke again.  
“You know, Harry,” He said. “This was the best thing that I ever did to spite my mother. She always hated coffee. Said it was common and below the Ancient and Noble Black Family. She was wrong. It’s amazing and wonderful.”  
Harry had already heard Sirius’ speech praising coffee every morning Sirius had to wake up early, but he nodded along anyway. One of Sirius’ main goals as a teenager seemed to have been rebelling against his family in every way possible. He had gotten tattoos, a motorbike, and muggle clothes. He made friends, and had even done a blood brother ritual, with the heir of a light house. He even consorted with muggle borns. In the end, Harry thought, Sirius might have been a better person because of his teenage rebellion.  
“What time are we leaving?” Harry already knew the answer and was asking more of a way to prompt Sirius to get moving than to actually learn anything.  
“In about,” Sirius looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh, crap! We need to get ready now!”  
Harry nodded as he watched Sirius down the rest of his coffee and run around the kitchen.  
“Harry, why aren’t you getting ready?” Sirius then looked at Harry who was still sitting at the table, already dressed for the day. “Oh, never mind, you brat.”  
Sirius and Harry made it to the quidditch stadium with plenty of time to spare. People from all over were already flooding into the stadium wearing memorabilia from both teams despite the fact that the doors hadn’t been open for more than five minutes.  
“Stay close, Harry,” Sirius laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He had become even more protective of Harry since the flying accident.  
“Is the campground this bad?” Harry asked, having to yell to be heard over the crowd.  
“It’s worse,” Sirius shuttered. “While people are walking in it’s harder to get alcohol, make bets, and get into fights. They’re doing that all the time in the campground. Me and your father actually tried fire whisky for the first time at a quidditch campground.”  
“Sirius,” Harry said with a laugh. “I don’t mean to offend you, but I think you have a drinking problem!”  
“Not yet I don’t,” Sirius said. “But I might after a few years of having to be the head of house.”  
The two wizards continued their banter as they made their way to their seats. The Weasley family, along with Hermione and a small dirty blonde-haired girl that Harry didn’t know, also had box seats. Ron had invited Harry to come with his family, but when he learned that Harry was going with Sirius, Ginny took the opportunity to invite one of her friends.  
“Hello,” the blonde girl came up to Harry before Ron even noticed that he was there. “The nargles don’t like the way that time flows around you.”  
“Is that a good thing?” Harry asked.  
“It is for you,” The blonde said with a nod.  
“Luna!” Ginny noticed her friend’s absence from the rest of the group and ran up to her when she spotted her. “Oh, hi Harry. I didn’t see you there.”  
“Hello, Ginny,” Harry noticed that the youngest Weasley was far less timid than she was last year.  
“I see you’ve met Luna,” Ginny gestured to the girl Harry had been talking to. “Luna Lovegood, this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood. Now that that’s out of the way, how’s your summer been?”  
Harry, Ginny, and Luna talked for a bit before they were joined by Ron and Hermione. The friends conversed together for a while longer before the game started, all of them ignoring the minister when he entered the booth. Harry noticed that Sirius was glaring daggers at Minister Fudge as if he was planning on shoving him over the side of the railing. Harry left him to it. The marauder had enough sense to know how to make it look like an accident.  
The game went on without much of a fuss and without the minister meeting an untimely demise. Harry and Sirius returned home. They only read about the possible death eater disturbance in the paper the next day. Both hoped that it was just some cruel prank.  
All too soon, it was time for Harry to return to school. Harry and Sirius’ research had yielded little fruit as of yet as a good amount of their research time was spent trying to avoid different curses set by members of the Black family to protect their favorite books. Harry had some books packed in his trunk to take to Hogwarts and Sirius promised to continue his research and send books to Harry while he was at school.  
Sirius sent Harry off on the Hogwarts express making him promise not to do anything stupider than pranks and to not sign up for trouble.  
Harry of course said that he’d try his best but wondered what Sirius could be talking about.  
The meaning behind Sirius’ words was revealed at the opening feast when Dumbledore gave his annual speech.  
“This year,” Dumbledore tried to salvage the situation after announcing that he had cancelled quidditch. “Hogwarts will be hosting the triwizard tournament!”  
“Why do I have an awful feeling about this?” Harry said, wishing that Dumbledore could have waited until after he had finished eating to make the announcement. Harry’s appetite was killed and his piece of cake would now go to waste.  
Halloween was, in Harry’s humble opinion, the absolute worst day of the entire year. Something bad always happened and he was somehow always involved in it. He didn’t expect that Halloween to be any different.  
The other two schools had shown up earlier in the year. Students from all three schools had been putting their names into the goblet responsible for choosing champions.  
Harry had been too focused on study and research to pay much attention to the goblet. He had decided to take up arithmancy and ancient ruins on top of his other electives. Professor McGonagall was leery about him taking extra classes at first because of Harry’s less than stellar performance in his other classes in the past. It wasn’t that he was a horrible student. He just didn’t apply himself in any class except Defense Against the Dark Arts. It took much begging and promises that he would prove himself to McGonagall before she gave in and allowed Harry to take the classes. Harry was hoping that he would receive a time turner for the classes so that he could study it, but while he was on a trial basis he had to prove that he could handle the classes by himself.  
Despite the full time table, Harry excelled in almost all of his classes including divination. Professor Trelawney was thrilled to find a gifted student with the “inner eye”. Harry just wanted to pass the class. The only class that he struggled in was astronomy. Arguing with the teacher about the proper names of stars and the placement of planets was, apparently, frowned upon.  
The only time that Harry took notice of the people entering their names in the goblet was when Fred and George tried to enter theirs with disastrous consequences. Beards didn’t suit either of them.  
Because of Harry’s lack of interest in the tournament, he wasn’t paying much attention when the names were being selected from the goblet. In hindsight, he wished that he had been.  
He absent mindedly noted the names of the three champions as he finished his piece of cake. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory. Those three, he thought, would be interesting to watch.  
“Now we have our three champions,” Harry heard Dumbledore say. “I hope that you’ll all give your champions every bit of support that you can! Even if you weren’t chosen to participate directly in the tournament you have no idea how much your support and encouragement really helps the-,”  
Whatever Dumbledore was going to say was interrupted by the goblet spitting out a piece of parchment for the fourth time that night.  
“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore after a long pause.  
“Of course,” Harry said as the hall seemed to all become angry at him at once. At least he had finished eating before this announcement was made so that his cake wouldn’t go to waste this time. Harry stood up. Every eye in the great hall was on him, anticipating what he said next. “I didn’t put my name in.” He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “I have to contact my legal guardian before anything else regarding myself and the tournament occurs.” All of the reading and researching in the Black Library had led to him learning more about wizarding laws and no one in the ministry would willingly cross a Black heir. Sirius might hate his title, but it did have perks.  
People scrambled to act. McGonagall had the sanity to attempt to contact Sirius. Dumbledore had to calm down the heads of the other schools. Snape had the audacity to attempt to force Harry into the room with the other champions but was stopped by Sprout. The students erupted into shouts and chattering.  
In the confusion, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and sprinted out to the owlery.  
He scribbled out a quick note to Sirius telling him in as few words as possible what had happened.  
“Get this to Sirius as fast as you can,” Harry told Hedwig as he handed her the letter. Hedwig took off.  
Harry spent the rest of the night in the owlery under his invisibility cloak. He slept a few hours before he was woken up by Hedwig who was carrying a letter from Sirius.  
Get what you need and meet me outside the shrieking shack as soon as you can. Don’t expect to be back for a while.  
-Padfoot  
The sun had yet to rise and illuminate the grounds, but it was the ideal time for Harry to sneak back into his dorms. He took care to avoid professors and prefects making rounds as he expertly navigated the castle corridors. He was afraid that the portrait of The Fat Lady would give him trouble getting in, but when he arrived at her frame, still hidden under his invisibility cloak, he did the same thing that he had done with Pettigrew and willed her to quietly open. To his surprise, it worked.  
Harry creeped up the stairs to the boys’ dorms and grabbed his fire bolt and a couple changes of muggle clothing and threw them into the bag Sirius had bought him for his birthday that had expansion charms in the interior of it. He then retraced his steps back out of the castle and to the path by the whomping willow.  
Harry threw a rock and hit the knot on the tree that immobilized it before zipping down the passage. He emerged on the other side and made his way out of the shrieking shack to find Sirius waiting on him.  
“We need to go,” Sirius said. “I’ll explain when we’re someplace safer.”  
Harry nodded and grabbed onto Sirius. They side along apperated to a place a short distance away.  
“They’re going to make you compete and I’m not having it,” Sirius said. “People have died in this competition and you didn’t enter and I know you didn’t because since you’re my heir and I’m the head of house, I get made aware of any magical contracts that you make and I didn’t know about this until ministry people floo called to say that if you didn’t show up you can lose your magic and be expelled.” Sirius said all of that in one breath.  
“What are we going to do then?” Harry asked. Although he was scared, he was far calmer than Sirius.  
“We are going to get to a place where we can lay low until all of this passes,” Sirius said. “But first, we need to get anyone who might be looking for us off of our trail. Especially Dumbledore. He’s worse than useless when it comes to situations of innocence.”  
Sirius then once again grabbed Harry and apperated to many different locations before he let out a cry of pain. Sirius’ shirt began to turn red as blood soaked into it. Sirius lifted up his shirt to reveal a large portion of skin on his side was missing. He had splinched himself.  
“Sirius!” Harry yelled. “You need to get to a healer.”  
“No!” Sirius managed to say through the pain. “No one from our world. Not when you’re life’s at risk.”  
Harry groaned and looked around his surroundings before he let out a cry of relief.  
“A hospital,” Harry thanked whatever luck had let the accident happen that close to a place of help occur. “Sirius, can you make it across the road?”  
Harry ended up having to have help getting Sirius into the hospital, but within thirty minutes, Sirius was checked in and Harry was left to wander around the hospital with only his thoughts of the previous night’s events as company.  
Not much was happening that early in the morning. There were a few patients coming in to be treated, but the hospital was, overall, quiet. Harry felt that something was off in the air but dismissed it as worry for Sirius and stress from the results of the goblet.  
He passed a man with sticky uppy hair in a pin striped suit in the hallway who asked him directions on where to check in. Harry pointed the man in the correct direction before continuing his wandering. Outside of the man he talked to, the most interesting thing that Harry found was a little hospital shop. It was still closed but he decided to check it out when it opened.  
Harry, though still worried, was content just waiting for Sirius to be allowed visitors. He should have known that things wouldn’t stay quiet for long.


	5. We'd Rather It Be Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Harry wanted to do was to go to a little shop and get some food. Of course, things are never that simple.

Chapter 5  
Harry walked into Sirius’ hospital room. The animagus was asleep. Harry sat himself down in the chair by the bed to wait for him to wake up. While he was waiting a nurse came in.  
“You’re the kid who brought him in?” She asked, gesturing to Sirius.  
“Yeah,” Harry said. “He’s my godfather.”  
“What happened?” The nurse asked. “I’ve never seen anything like that on a person. There was no damage to the surrounding skin. It was like it just disappeared.”  
“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “We were just walking down the street and I turned around and he was clutching his side and,” Harry paused to try to sell the fact that he didn’t know what had happened. “And there was so much blood. Will he be ok?” Despite Harry knowing that Sirius had splinched himself, his concern and worry were genuine.  
The nurse looked at the clipboard on the end of Sirius’ bed before answering Harry.  
“He should be fine,” she said. “He’ll be down for a little while, but he’ll be fine with time.”  
“When do you think that he’ll wake up?”  
“I’d say it will be within a few hours,” she said. “I’ve got to go check on another patient. Just push that button if you need me. You’re welcome to walk around while you’re here.”  
“Thanks,” Harry said as she walked out of the room.  
Harry tried to sit still in the chair and wait for Sirius to wake up. He really did. But the feeling of anticipation just wouldn’t go away. After only about thirty minutes, he jumped out of the chair and with one last look at Sirius, he went to open the door. As soon as he touched the door handle, a strong jolt of static electricity shocked him. He pulled his hand back with a small hiss and continued out of the room.  
He had two things on his mind when he noticed the rain. The first was a debate about whether to go to the cafeteria for lunch or the little shop first. The other was trying to identify why he felt so apprehensive. He was walking by a window when it started raining despite the fact that there didn’t seem to be any clouds anywhere around the hospital.  
He stared out of the window at the rain while he continued to walk, trying to think of what the rain could mean. The answer was on the tip of his tongue and he knew that somewhere inside of the memories he was receiving, he had the answer. He was so distracted by the rain, he didn’t even notice where he was going until he slammed into someone who was also walking through the hallway knocking them both down.  
“Sorry,” the person that he slammed into said, jumping up within a few seconds and offering his hand to help Harry up.  
“No, it was my fault,” Harry said. When he grasped the offered hand and looked at the man that it belonged to, he realized that the person he slammed into was the man with the sticky-uppy hair he had given directions to earlier in the morning. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Feeling better?” the man asked before looking down at his dressing gown as if he had just remembered that he was in a hospital as a patient. “Oh. Oh! Yes! Just wanted to take a look around. I was thinking about taking a walk out on a balcony if I could find one, but, well, the rain kind of ruined that plan, didn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “There’s something off about it. There’s a little shop inside. It should be open by now if you’re still looking for somewhere to go.”  
“Oh!” The man smiled. “I like a little shop! I’ll have to go look at it.”  
“I was about to head there. It was closed earlier but,” Harry’s attention was once again taken by the rain outside. “H2O Scoop,” Harry said under his breath, the words finally coming to him from a memory that wasn’t his even a year ago.  
“What?” the man said before he saw what Harry was looking at. “Oh. Sorry, I’ve got to go.” The man took off in the opposite direction that Harry was going before he ran into him.  
With one last look at the rain which was falling upwards, Harry ran in the same direction that the man had gone with the intention of checking on Sirius.   
Before he was able to reach Sirius’ room he was thrown to the floor. The building rocked multiple times and came to a stop. When Harry looked back up, it was darker than it had been before. He ran to the window and saw that he was no longer on the earth. He thought for a second that he might be reliving another memory but threw the thought away because he had never been aware that the memories weren’t reality during them.  
Harry sprinted to Sirius’ room only to find…  
“How could he have slept through that?” Harry exclaimed. “Sirius,” Harry shook his godfather’s shoulder. “Sirius! You’ve got t get up.”  
Harry’s attempts of waking Sirius up were useless. Sirius wouldn’t awaken until his magic had healed all of the damage that it could.  
Harry groaned and after seeing that Sirius wasn’t going anywhere, ran out of the room to look for anyone who knew anything about the situation. He was running down a hallway when he saw a young medical student trying to calm people down in the situation.  
“Everyone needs to get back to bed,” She was saying. “We’re going to get this emergency sorted out. There’s no need to worry.”  
Seeing no one else attempting to work with the situation, Harry followed her into a room.  
She and another woman were standing at a window discussing how they were still breathing.  
“Maybe it’s a force field,” Harry’s voice caused the two women to turn and look at him. “Keeping all of the air in that’s already inside of it.”  
After he said that, the curtain that divided the room was thrown open and the man with the sticky-uppy hair walked out.  
“That’s a very good point!” he said, bouncing up to them. “Both of you. Brilliant! Wonderful running into you again.” He looked at Harry. “Glad to see that you’re alright after that. I don’t think that I got your name.”  
“Harry Potter,” Harry said.  
“And you are?” He turned to face the woman that Harry had followed into the room.  
“Martha,” she said.  
“Jones, wasn’t it?” At the woman’s nod, he continued on. “So, do either of you fancy testing Harry’s force field theory about why we’re still breathing?”  
“We can’t be breathing,” the other woman said.  
“But we are,” Harry looked at her. “So, there’s got to be a reason for it.”  
“Good,” The man said. “I like the way that you think. Now, is there somewhere where we can go outside around here?”  
“There’s a balcony,” Martha said.  
“Oh brilliant!” The man clasped his hands together before looking at Harry. “It looks like I’ll get to have my walk on the balcony after all! Come on you two!” He then looked at the other woman who was still sobbing. “Not her, she’ll slow us down.”  
The three people ran through the hallway before they stopped right outside the doors of the balcony. The sky was still as dark as it had been when they looked out of the window.  
“Let’s hope that whatever’s keeping the air in is around the hospital like a bubble and not like shrink wrap,” Harry said.  
“What?” Martha asked.  
“We might die if it doesn’t extend out around the building,” the man said.  
“Oh,” Martha understood.   
“I think it’s best if I go first,” the man said but before he was finished saying it, Harry had already pushed open the door.  
Harry stepped outside and took in a deep breath. Air filled his chest. Seeing that he wasn’t going to die right then, he took the opportunity to look around. The stars were more visible there than they were on Earth. Even the telescopes Harry used in astronomy couldn’t give him a view like the one from the hospital balcony.  
“Wow,” he said as the other two stepped outside. He heard one of them take a deep breath but didn’t turn to look at them. He was too preoccupied looking at the stars.  
“I was just trying to break up a family argument,” Martha said. “It’s my brother’s twenty-first birthday and my parents aren’t getting along but they’re both going to be worried. Maybe they’ll agree on something.”  
“You ok?” the man asked her.  
“Yeah,” Martha said.  
“Are you, Harry?” The man asked.  
Harry nodded. “It’s beautiful out here,” He said.  
“So many people want to go to the moon,” Martha said. “They train for years. And we just end up here! It’s got to be extraterrestrial.”  
Martha went on to explain how she lost family in the Battle of Canary Wharf. The man said something back to her but Harry was too preoccupied looking at the stars too pay much attention to the conversation until he heard his name.  
“Harry, Mr. Smith, I promise you that we’ll find a way out of this,” It was obvious that Martha was more scared than Harry and the other man were, but Harry appreciated that she managed to stay professional.  
“Smith isn’t my real name,” the man said.  
“I didn’t even know that Smith was your fake name,” Harry said with a shrug, not caring too much about a person’s name when he had just been unwillingly taken to the moon.  
“Then who are you?” Martha didn’t share Harry’s nonchalance about the man’s name.  
“The Doctor,” the man said.  
“Dr. Smith?” Martha asked.  
“No just-”   
before the man could finish his sentence, Harry picked up a rock off of the ground and threw it as hard as he could away from the building. It bounced off of a force field.  
“-The Doctor,” The newly named Doctor said. “Well, that confirms your theory, doesn’t it, Harry?”  
“This is all the air that we have,” Martha said.  
“How many people are here?” Harry asked Martha.  
“About a thousand,” Martha sounded uncertain.  
“One thousand people suffocating from lack of fresh air,” The Doctor said.  
“What’s the purpose?” Harry asked.  
“Who would do that?” Martha asked in disgust at the same time.  
Their words were almost lost when three ships docked down on the moon.  
“You two can ask them if you want to,” the Doctor said with a nod towards the ships.  
The occupants of the ships filed out in uniform lines as the doors to the ships opened.  
“My god,” Martha said. “Those are, those are,-”  
“Judoon,” the Doctor finished her sentence for her. “But what are they doing here?”  
“We could go find out,” Harry suggested.  
Martha turned to Harry. “Where are your parents at?” She asked as if she hadn’t noticed before that a young teenage boy was wandering a hospital alone without parental supervision in the middle of an alien abduction. “I’m sure that they’re worried about you.” It was obvious to Harry that she didn’t want a random kid that she just met to get hurt.  
“They’re not here,” Harry said with a pause. “I live with my godfather. He’s recovering from an injury. He’ll only be annoyed with me running after trouble after he wakes up.”  
“You can come with me,” the Doctor said. Harry could see in the man’s eyes that he understood the meaning of his words. Harry was thankful that he didn’t apologize, he just headed to the doors to go back into the hospital.  
“Hold up a second, mister,” Martha said. “I’m coming too.”  
The three people headed through the halls of the hospital. People were running around and yelling. The three of them had to push through it. They didn’t have time to deal with people in their way.  
“So,” Martha said as they ran. “People just call you the Doctor?”  
“Most people do,” the Doctor said.   
“You don’t have another name that you go by?” she asked again.  
“Nope,” the Doctor popped the p.  
“Where are the Judoon from?” Harry asked, stopping Martha in her line of questioning.  
“Where they’re from isn’t as important as who they were sent by and who they’re sent by isn’t as important as what they’re sent for” The Doctor answered without answering.  
The three of them came out of one of the hallways to a section that overlooked the reception area. They ducked down to avoid being seen.  
In the reception area below, the Judoon were filing into the hospital. One man wearing a lab coat walked up to them with false bravado as the rest of the room either cowered or screamed in fear. The man’s introduction turned to a plea for his life when one Judoon pushed him against the wall and shined a light in his face.  
“Language assimilated, Earth English. You will be cataloged,” The Judoon once again shined a light on the man’s face before declaring him human.  
“Oh!” the Doctor said. “There’s the little shop you told me about!”  
“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I never did get to go.”  
“Maybe you’ll make it there after this is over,” The Doctor said.   
“I hope so,” Harry agreed. “That and someplace to get food.”  
“Could you two focus?” Marth snapped their attention back to the people being cataloged on the floor below.  
“Right,” The Doctor said.  
“What are they doing here?” Harry asked.  
“The Judoon are intergalactic police for hire, so I’d assume that they’re looking for someone,” The Doctor explained. “They brought us to the moon because they aren’t allowed on Earth under galactic law. The moon’s neutral territory though and judging by the fact that they’re cataloging people, I’d guess that the person they’re looking for isn’t human. Which isn’t good news for me.”  
Harry’s blood seemed to freeze in his veins when he heard that. He was almost positive that he wouldn’t register as a human on any scans. Heck, Sirius might not even register as completely human just because he was a wizard. He was so preoccupied worrying about himself and his godfather that it took him a moment to register what the Doctor said.  
“You’re not human?” Harry almost said the word “either” at the end of his question but stopped himself just in time.  
“Really?” Martha asked.  
“Come on, you two,” The Doctor took off down the hallway, expecting them to follow him.  
Harry found himself in a room with a computer after a run through a few floors of the hospital. The room was only lit by the light from the hallway and the computer monitor. On the back wall, there was a whiteboard.  
Martha informed the Doctor and Harry that the Judoon were on the third floor while the Doctor pointed a glowing buzzing cylinder at the computer.  
“What is that thing?” Martha asked.  
“A sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor said, still pointing the sonic at the computer.  
“What’s it do?” Harry asked, cutting off whatever Martha was about to say. “Sorry.” Harry apologize for interrupting her.  
“It’s fine,” Martha said before the Doctor answered Harry’s question.  
“It works best with electronics,” the Doctor explained. “Goes through files and codes. It also has a scanning function. Works on everything. Well, just about everything. I still can’t get it to work on wood.”  
“I could have used one of those earlier this summer,” Harry said.  
Harry jumped as the Doctor slammed his hand against the computer.   
“The Judoon locked down the system,” the Doctor said as he rubbed his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more.  
“You didn’t come here because you felt ill, did you?” Harry asked the Doctor, remembering the man’s confusion about how he felt.  
“No,” The Doctor admitted. “I was just passing through. I mean, I’ve been looking for, well, that’s not important, but it wasn’t for trouble. But I just noticed plasma coils around the hospital so I thought I’d see if it was coming from inside and checked myself in. It ended up being the Judoon.”  
“So they’re looking for someone like you?” Martha asked. “An alien that can pass as a human?”  
“Yes,” The Doctor said. “Good job putting things together! It’s not me, but I’ll still be on the suspect list if I’m scanned.”  
“Don’t they know what the alien looks like?” Martha asked.  
“They might know what they looked like when they committed a crime,” The Doctor said. “But if they’re a shapechanger it won’t do much good.” He once again changed topics. “Oh, they’re thick! The Judoon didn’t just lock the system, they completely wiped it!”  
“What were you scanning for in it?” Harry asked.  
“Anything abnormal,” The Doctor said. “Someone who came in within the past week with strange symptoms or injuries.”  
“There was a man admitted this morning,” Martha said. “He was missing a large portion of skin on his side without any surrounding skin damage. One of the nurses was talking about him. Something Black.”  
“It’s not him,” Harry jumped up from the desk he was leaning against. “That’s just Sirius, my godfather. The only thing he’s doing right now is laying around like a pile of bricks and sleeping.”  
“It was only a suggestion,” Martha put her hands out in front of her. “I can go talk to Mr. Stoker and see if he knows of anyone else.”  
Martha left the room leaving Harry and the Doctor together in it. Harry stared at the man who was typing on the computer and periodically using the sonic screwdriver on it.  
“If I could just find a backup file,” The Doctor mumbled under his breath.  
“You could try to see if the system has a recently deleted section,” Harry suggested as he walked back over to the computer. If he had learned anything from using the library computers it was to never rule out an obvious solution just because it seems too easy.  
“That would be nice, but it would never be that simple,” Despite his words, the Doctor began doing what Harry suggested anyway. “There’s no way that the Judoon would forget to delete it off of- Oh. Oh! Harry, you’re right! There it is.”  
The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the screen as names and files flashed by.  
Harry read and absorbed the information as it appeared. He guessed that the Doctor must be able to read about the same speed that he could because no human would be able to read that fast.  
“Come on, Harry,” The Doctor said as he ran out of the door.  
Harry ran after him. He wasn’t sure where they were headed, but he could assume that it was after Martha. Even if it wasn’t, the Doctor hadn’t steered him wrong yet.  
After running for about a minute, Harry’s assumption turned out correct. The Doctor stopped without warning as Martha came out of a room. Harry had to stop before he slammed into the tall man for the second time that day.  
“We found the files,” The Doctor said.  
“There’s no need for that now,” Martha’s eyes were wide. “I found her.”  
Before any of them could share any more information about the alien the Judoon were looking for, the door that they were standing next to was broken open from the other side. A humanoid creature wearing all leather and a motorcycle helmet came through.  
“Run!” The Doctor yelled.  
Harry had to agree that getting away from the leatherman was a good idea and sprinted down the hall like his life depended on it. In all actuality, his life most likely did depend on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... I actually forgot to update on here. Sorry. I've got another chapter for you all after this one. Comments are always welcome!


	6. Straws, Parties, and Other Unpleasant Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, The Doctor, Martha, and Sirius work together to save an entire hospital and half of the Earth.

Chapter Six

Previously:  
“So many people want to go to the moon,” Martha said. “They train for years. And we just end up here! It’s got to be extraterrestrial.”  
“Judoon,” the Doctor said, identifying the aliens walking towards the hospital.  
“So,” Martha said as they ran. “People just call you the Doctor?”  
“Most people do,” the Doctor said.   
“Where are your parents at?” Martha asked Harry as if she had just realized that the boy was without parental supervision in the middle of an alien abduction.  
“They’re not here,” Harry said after a brief pause.  
“You can come with me,” the Doctor said.  
“The Judoon are intergalactic police for hire, so I’d assume that they’re looking for someone,” The Doctor explained. “They brought us to the moon because they aren’t allowed on Earth under galactic law. The moon’s neutral territory though and judging by the fact that they’re cataloging people, I’d guess that the person they’re looking for isn’t human. Which isn’t good news for me.”  
“We found the files,” The Doctor said.  
“There’s no need for that now,” Martha’s eyes were wide. “I found her.”  
Before any of them could share any more information about the alien the Judoon were looking for, the door that they were standing next to was broken open from the other side. A humanoid creature wearing all leather and a motorcycle helmet came through.  
“Run!” The Doctor yelled.  
Harry had to agree that getting away from the leatherman was a good idea and sprinted down the hall like his life depended on it and in all actuality, it likely did.  
Now:  
The three people ran down the hallway away from the man covered in leather. They barreled into a stairway and turned the corner headed down the stairs only to run into the Jadoon coming up the stairs. The three of them pivoted in their tracks and ran through the nearest door. Harry was in the back of the group.  
The man in leather followed them through the door.  
They ran down a long hallway. About three doors down from where they started, Harry looked back to see how close their pursuer was. In the process of looking back, Harry failed to watch where he was going. The first thing he saw as he turned back around was a medical cart, which would have been fine if he had seen it before the exact moment he fell over it.   
Harry tumbled to the floor and rolled head over heels. The leather man was even closer then than it was when Harry had looked behind him the moment before. Harry jumped up with the intent of running after the Doctor and Martha but when he turned around they were already gone. Harry saw the stairwell open on the other side of the hallway and feared that it was another group of Judoon. Caught between a rock and a hard place with no visible escape route, Harry darted into the closest unlocked door.  
Once inside, Harry slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside. He summoned his wand from the holster that Sirius had bought him for his birthday that year and then reached to the side where he always wore the small bottomless bag that held his invisibility cloak. He let out a string of curse words when his hand grasped nothing but air. He had left his bag in Sirius’ room.  
Harry got to the back of the room before the banging started against the door. The door splintered open and the leather covered man made his way through. With a yell, Harry began firing off spell after spell. Most of the spells were considered light, but when they weren’t working, Harry started to use more neutral ones. Harry bit his lip in concentration and put all the power that he could into the spells. The man just continued to come forward through the spell fire.  
Harry debated using some dark spells he learned from the Black library, but before it came to that, a sickly lime green ray of light shot through the door and connected directly with the leather man. Branches of electricity ran over the man’s body, causing him to seize up before falling to the ground completely stiff.  
“Harry?” Harry pried his eyes away from the, now motionless, hunk of leather on the ground to look at the person who spoke to him. He couldn’t see anyone else in the room, but he’d recognize the voice anywhere.  
“Sirius?”  
“Are you ok?” Sirius asked as he pulled off Harry’s invisibility cloak and rushed forward.  
Sirius was already looking better than before but he was still paler than he should have been. At least, this time, he decided to get fully dressed before he ran out of his hospital room.  
“Am I ok?” Harry asked, taking the cloak from Sirius. “You’re still supposed to be in bed!”  
“Harry!” another voice sounded from the door and the Doctor and Martha ran in.  
“Oh my god,” Martha gasped as she looked at the leather humanoid lying motionless on the ground. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine,” Harry said.  
“Oh,” Sirius said, crossing his arms across his chest. “So you’ll answer the pretty woman and not me.”  
“Can we talk about the thing that Sirius just electrocuted instead of arguing about how I am?” Harry snapped. This was almost as intense as the worry he received from Mrs. Weasley. While it was nice to know that people cared; it was all a little overwhelming.  
The Doctor seemed to agree with Harry about focusing on the unmoving leather man because he was already kneeling down beside it examining it.  
“Just what I thought,” he said as he stood up and took off a pair of glasses that Harry hadn’t seen him wear before. “Just a Slab.”  
“Like a golem?” Sirius asked.  
“Gollum?” Martha asked. “Like, Lord of the Rings?  
“No,” Sirius said. “It’s a clay figure that’s given life through magic.”  
“It’s not actually brought to life,” Harry added. “Just animated.”  
“Close to that, well, I wouldn’t exactly call it magic. More of a jolt of energy mixed with a key set of programing, but still very similar.” The Doctor said. “But these are solid leather, not clay, and they never travel alone. We need to locate the plasmavore, but before that, what are you two?”  
Harry’s back stiffened at the Doctor’s words. “He’s a dog sometimes,” Harry blurted out.  
“And my godson here is grounded,” Sirius said, not even trying to deny his animagus form.  
“What?” Harry exclaimed.  
“I told you not to go looking for trouble other than pulling pranks. I get hurt and when I wake up, I find you about to be killed. What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up?”  
“I guess I would have used more lethal spells!” Harry said.  
“You should have started with more lethal spells!”  
“You still haven’t answered the question,” Martha pointed out.  
Harry looked at Sirius, trying to convey his question and the importance of answering the medical student with that one look. Sirius picked up on the message and nodded.  
“We’re wizards,” Sirius said. “We have wands and ride brooms and occasionally wear pointy hats.”  
“The hats are stupid,” Harry mumbled before he added. “We are from Earth, though.”  
“Are there very many of you?” The Doctor asked.  
“A whole society all around the world,” Sirius confirmed.   
“A whole society living right on Earth and I’ve never even noticed them! And from the talk of golems you all must have a similar system to other magic and psychic energy wielders in the universe. I wonder if there’s a similar cause for it.” The Doctor seemed to be getting excited over his new discovery. Before he could start interrogating Harry and Sirius on everything they knew about the wizarding world, Martha intervened.  
“As interesting as this is,” Martha said. “Shouldn’t we focus on Miss Finnegan?”  
“Right!” the Doctor was put back on track. “Which way to Stoker’s office?”  
“That way,” Martha said.  
The four people began to head down the hallway, but ducked into a room when they saw another Slab walking down the hallway. They all kneeled down.  
“And there’s the other one,” The Doctor said.  
Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at the Slab walking down the hallway.  
“Wait,” The Doctor hissed “It might lead us to the plasmavore.”  
“The what?” Sirius mumbled as he lowered his wand, looking like he had just sucked on a lemon. The slab continued out of the hallway.  
“So are all four of you aliens then?” Martha asked.  
“I’m from Earth,” Sirius said. “Aren’t we all?”  
“Apparently he’s not,” Martha gestured towards the Doctor.  
“You’re not?” Sirius asked. “Well, that’s–”  
The Doctor jumped up before Sirius could finish whatever remark he was about to make. He turned to head to the stairwell, fully expecting his three companions to follow him, when he nearly ran face first into a Judoon. He took a step back his body tensing in preparation for the running that he anticipated he would soon have to do.   
The Judoon raised his device and scanned the Doctor. The device made a disagreeable sound before the Judoon grumbled out, “Not human.” The aliens raised their guns and prepared to fire.  
“Run!” Harry yelled as he jumped up, pulling Martha along with him.  
The Doctor was right on their heels and Sirius brought up the rear.  
“What are those things? And why is there so much running?” Sirius asked as they all barreled through the stair door and up a flight of stairs. “I’ve been on the run for the past year. I’m actually on the run again! I need a vacation.”  
“Somewhere tropical and sunny,” Harry agreed as they kept running.  
“Yes,” Sirius agreed. “With no wizarding society at all associated with the Ministry of Magic.”  
“Great!” Harry said. “We’ve got that planned out. Now we only need to find a way to get there.”  
“I suppose that I can give you a lift,” the Doctor said. “Once I get back to my ship, that is.”  
“You have a ship?” Martha asked.  
“What sort of an alien would I be without one?” The Doctor said as the four people came out into a hallway. People were sitting and kneeling on the ground, sharing oxygen. “They’ve already done this floor. Come on.”  
As the Doctor started to head off down the hallway, talking about the thickness of the Judoon as he walked, Martha paused and the two wizards stopped with her.  
“How much more do we have?” Martha asked her fellow medical student who was kneeling with a patient administering oxygen.  
The student shook her head with a quiet, “Not enough.”  
“Can we do anything to help them?” Harry asked Sirius.  
“A bubble head charm might work if they’re running out of air,” Sirius said. “But it would break the statute of secrecy. Why are we running out of air?”  
“Padfoot,” Harry started in a patronizing tone, “We’re on the moon.”  
“The what?” Sirius asked.  
“The big round bright thing that you see in the sky at night,” Harry said. “Gosh, Sirius. You told me that you slept through astronomy but I didn’t know that you missed this much of it.”  
“You aren’t helping your chances of being ungrounded, pup,” Sirius said. “I know what the moon is. The part that I’m confused about is the ‘on’.”  
“Well,” Harry said with a grim expression on his face. “If you don’t know what the word ‘on,’ means, I don’t think that I can help you any.”  
“To answer your question Mr.-”  
“Black,” Sirius said. “Sirius Black. And might I know your name, fair lady?”  
“Martha Jones,” Martha said with more dignity than Harry would have thought possible with Sirius’ awful flirting. “And to answer your question, Mr. Black, Harry is right. We have been taken to the moon by aliens, called the Judoon, that are looking for someone that can change their shape. The- what did you call it?”  
“Plasmavore,” Harry filled in before the Doctor could answer.  
“Right,” Martha continued. “The plasmavore has already killed one person so we’re trying to locate it before either it kills again or the Judoon kill everyone. I think that that’s everything.”  
“Yup,” the Doctor chimed in. “That pretty much sums it up.  
“But do you really think that the ministry of magic will find out what we do on the moon?” Harry asked.  
“Probably not,” Sirius conceded. “But we’ll only do it if there are no other choices. Merlin, we’re on the damn moon. Why are we going to this person’s office again?”  
“It’s where I saw the plasmavore,” Martha said.   
“And we need to get to it,” The Doctor cut in. “Where is it?”  
“This way,” Martha sounded breathless in her reply as she stood up from the floor.  
“Hold on a second,” The Doctor said. “How are you three doing on air.”  
“I’m just running on adrenaline,” Martha said with a smile.  
“I’m the same,” Sirius seconded.  
Harry knew what running on adrenaline felt like. It seemed like half of his school career was adrenaline fueled; but he was actually doing a bit better than barely getting by. In fact, he felt no different than how he usually did. He didn’t voice all of that, though. He instead just let out a short, “I’m fine.”  
Sirius gave him a look that let Harry know exactly what he thought about Harry’s state. It made Harry slightly regret saying that he was fine in the past when he wasn’t because this time he really was fine but Sirius wasn’t going to believe that.  
“Good,” The Doctor said. “Well, come on.”  
Martha took the lead and the four of them went around the corner into to Stoker’s office. They found the owner of the office lying on the floor, pale, drained of blood, and very much dead.  
The Doctor mentioned that his suspicions were confirmed and turned to leave, Sirius following behind him but Martha and Harry both paused over the dead man.  
Martha knelt down and closed Stoker’s eyes. She met Harry’s eyes as she looked up and he gave her a nod of respect.  
The four people left the office. The Doctor was thinking out loud trying to figure out where the plasmavore could have gone. Harry was attempting to figure out the same thing silently.  
The Doctor let out an “Oh,” of understanding and Harry realized why when an MRI sign caught his attention a second after the Doctor had seen it.  
“That makes sense,” Harry said to himself.  
“What makes sense?” Sirius asked.  
Before either the Doctor or Harry could explain their reasoning, the Judoon burst through the door that the Doctor had locked when they entered the floor.  
“No time,” The Doctor said as his eyes scanned over the faces of his three companions. His gaze landed on Martha. “You’re probably the safest.”  
He then started to say something else to Martha but Harry ran off in the direction of the MRI lab before he heard it.  
He followed the signs to a door marked MRI. Through the window he could see the MRI machine sparking with electricity. Harry figured that this electricity had nothing to do with the dark spell that Sirius had used earlier. So, like the fourteen-year-old Gryffindor that he was, he decided to go into the room to investigate.   
As he began opening the door he heard the Doctor yell his name. He continued inside anyway, figuring that the alien would catch up.  
As soon as he entered, he saw an older woman that he assumed was the Plasmavore. She was messing with some of the controls for the MRI that Harry was pretty sure she should not be messing with. Channeling his best concerned voice, Harry decided to alert her to his presence.  
“What is even going on out there?” Harry asked. “I came in after getting hit in the head during a football game. I must have passed out but when I woke up, everything was knocked over and it’s dark out and there’s these rhino things in space suits. I think, I mean, I know it’s stupid, but are we on the moon?”  
“Harry!” The Doctor ran in. As soon as he entered he noticed that he had caught the attention of not only the teenage wizard, but also the plasmavore. He ended up doing the same thing that Harry already was doing, lying through his teeth in an attempt to bull crap his way through the situation. “Thank goodness I found you. I was worried sick when I got back to the room and saw that you weren’t there.”  
“I just hit my head while playing football,” Harry caught on to what the Doctor was doing and started to fill him in with what he had already said for consistency.  
“That can be a dangerous injury!” The Doctor said with false concern.   
“Or I could be fine,” Harry countered.  
“Teenagers,” The Doctor sighed. “Every parents joy and dread. They always seem to be running into trouble. But this time I don’t think it’s his fault! I mean, what’s even going on here? There are space rhinos with laser guns out there! And we’re on the moon!”  
“I was just asking the same thing,” Harry said.  
The plasmavore, who had up to that point been watching them quietly, finally decided to talk. She said two words.  
“Hold them,”  
A slab emerged from behind a curtain and grabbed both of them by the shoulder, forcing them together. Escape could have been possible, if difficult, but neither of them would have gotten far before they would likely be grabbed again.  
“Am I supposed to go in that thing for my head injury?” Harry asked gesturing with his head to the still sparking MRI machine.  
“If you don’t stop getting hurt you will,” The Doctor said. “But maybe not that one in particular. Is it supposed to be making that noise?”  
Harry and the Doctor pretended to be a very dumb pair of father and son to keep the plasmavore talking and managed to get her to reveal that she planned on frying the brainstems of half of the Earth.  
Harry shot the Doctor a worried look. He hoped that the man had a plan because Harry doubted that his usual blind luck would get him out of this situation.  
He nodded along and agreed when the Doctor talked about the Judoon increasing their scans.  
“I must assimilate again to appear to be human,” The plasmavore walked around the wall and grabbed her bag.  
“You could come over to our house for dinner,” The Doctor said.  
“Yeah. Mum’s always happy to have people over to try out her recipes on. She actually makes really great tarts!” Harry was proud that he managed to keep his voice from shaking. He’d seen what this woman had done to Stoker and now he and the Doctor were laid out like an all you can eat buffet in front of her.  
“I don’t need tarts when I have my straw,” The Plasmavore approached them.  
“Straws are bad for the environment,” Harry said. “Plus, Mum’s smoothies aren’t as good as her tarts.”  
“But I make a good banana one,” Even the Doctor sounded nervous.   
“Steady the boy,” The Plasmavore said.  
The slab obeyed her and tilted Harry’s head to the side at an awkward angle exposing his neck.  
Harry’s breath hitched as he body tensed.  
“No!” The Doctor yelled as he tried to get free. “Don’t hurt him! Don’t kill Harry. Take me instead!”  
The Doctor’s words caused Harry to react. The words were so similar to what his mother said to Voldemort on that night. Harry started to struggle.   
In response, the slab yanked his head even farther down. His neck made a popping noise and Harry stopped struggling in fear of his neck being snapped.  
He strained his eyes to look up at the Plasmavore and watched as she pulled back her wrist to shove her straw into his neck. Harry let out a grunt as she pierced his skin.  
After about thirty seconds of the plasmavore’s energetic drinking, Harry’s head was starting to get cloudy. He could still feel the Doctor struggling next to him but he doubted that his struggle would actually do anything to save him. Just as the world was starting to go black, the Plasmavore took her straw away and let Harry drop to the floor.  
“I think that I’ll leave him alive since I have some to spare. Consider it a gift. You two can die together. Steady him.”  
Harry slid his eyes over to the Doctor just in time to see the Plasmavore shove her straw into the Doctor’s neck.  
His initial alarm turned to amusement as he realized what the Doctor’s plan was all along. He just hoped that her injesting his blood first wouldn’t mess up the plan.  
“I guess it will still work,” he mumbled to himself. “After what happened last year.” Then he did what many others would have done is his situation and passed out from blood loss.  
Harry awoke to the lovely sight of the plasmavore being vaporized by the Judoon. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and listened to the Judoon say that they were leaving them to die from the MRI machine.  
Harry decided that that didn’t sound very good and somebody should do something about that. He opened his eyes to see who would handle the situation and saw Martha run out of the room after the Judoon.  
“She’d be safer demanding help from a wall,” Harry mumbled. “Judoon never care after they’re done with their assignment.” He wondered briefly where the information about the Judoon had come from much like he wondered where the rest of his strange new memories came from. He didn’t spend much time pondering the topic, though, because as soon as he sat up his hand bumped against something that he was familiar with.  
“Is that a sonic device?” In the future, Harry would be very glad that no one was in the room to hear him talking to himself. In the present moment, however, he couldn’t care less. “I haven’t seen a sonic in years! And it’s a skrewdriver! I could have used one of these this summer in the library. Wait, the Doctor used this earlier to search the computers. It must have fallen out of his pocket. I doubt that he’d care if I used it though.”  
Harry pulled himself off of the floor onto his feet. He stumbled a bit as the world swayed around him but managed to stay standing. He made his way over to the control panel and lurched forward to lean against it as he once again lost his balance.  
A part of his brain noticed that Martha had returned to the room and was trying to say something to him but his attention was on stopping the machine from killing half of the Earth’s population. He attempted to push some buttons to shut down the machine. When that failed, he pointed the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver at it. The screwdriver came on with a quiet whir and, after a few seconds of pointing it at the MRI machine, the machine went off with a hum.  
Harry lowered his arm from the machine, put the screwdriver on his pocket, and turned to face Martha and the Doctor. Martha was doing CPR on the Doctor. Well, it was similar to CPR but not quite right. Actually, it seemed like a type that Harry had learned.  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked in a still weak voice as he walked over to where Martha was trying to save the Doctor.  
“CPR,” Martha said between frantic breaths.  
“Like that?” Harry gave a small gesture with his head to indicate the way that Martha was doing it.  
“He’s got two hearts,” Martha continued with her CPR.  
Two hearts.  
“Oh,” Harry said.  
Two hearts. That could mean–no.  
Harry leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He stared blankly at the other side of the room taking in everything that the Doctor also having two hearts could mean. He might finally have a lead on what happened. After searching all summer he finally had a lead.  
The only problem was that said ‘lead’ was still lying dead on the floor.  
“Move your hands down a bit on the left,” Harry said from his position against the wall.  
Martha gave Harry an odd look but did what he told her anyways. Within about thirty seconds the Doctor drew in a rasping breath followed by a fit of coughing.  
“Harry,” the Doctor gasped out once his breathing was strong enough. “Is he–,”  
“Here,” Harry said. “And alive. Hey Martha, where’s Sirius?”  
Before Martha could answer the question she collapsed to the floor from lack of oxygen. It seemed that adrenaline really wasn’t enough to keep a human alive.  
The Doctor hoisted himself to his feet, struggling to stand up the first few times.  
Harry also stood.  
“I have to find Sirius,” Harry said.   
At the Doctor’s nod, Harry left the room.  
In the hallway outside people were slumped unconscious against the wall. If there was anyone left awake, they were so close to passing out that Harry couldn’t tell the difference by looking at them. Harry located Sirius with a quick glance around the hall. His wand was out in his hand and was pointed towards one of the patients. It appeared that Sirius had decided to perform bubble head charms too late.   
“Sirius!” Harry ran over to his godfather’s side.   
Sirius was just passed out for the time being but if he didn’t get more oxygen soon he would die. Everyone in the hospital would die. The Judoon had to do something because Harry doubted that anyone else could. The feeling of helplessness moved in on Harry as he stared at his godfather.   
“Why couldn’t you have taught me the bubble head charm before this happened?” Harry addressed Sirius before returning to talking to himself. “Why couldn’t I have read about it before?”  
Harry’s regretting time was interrupted by labored breathing coming down the hallway. He turned to see the Doctor carrying Martha down the hallway. The Doctor gave him a look that said to follow him.  
Harry glanced at Sirius and decided that he would still be in the exact same condition whether Harry followed the Doctor or not. He got up and walked after the Doctor.   
They stood near a window and watched as the hospital was returned to its home.  
——— Line Break ———

“It’s still better than my family,” Sirius gave an apologetic look to Martha.  
Once the hospital had returned and the people in it had woken up, Martha invited Harry and Sirius to her brother’s party. They accepted after they realized that the Doctor had left without giving them a ride to their vacation spot. It was a fun evening until Martha’s scheduling didn’t work out and her parents and Annalise got into it again.  
“Your’s must be pretty bad then,” Martha seemed resigned but not surprised at the arguments.  
The fighting family took their argument across the street leaving Martha, Sirius, and Harry standing near an alleyway with no one else around.   
No one else, that is, except for the Doctor who decided that that was a good time to return. He smirked and made an obvious display of walking into an alley. It was clear that he wanted them to follow him.  
Harry looked at the other two still standing by the street and then followed the Doctor. Martha and Sirius followed him.   
As soon as he rounded the first corner Harry could feel a connection to something. Something small and big and important. When Harry rounded the second corner he saw what that something was. A blue police box sat in the middle of the alley, the Doctor leaning lazily against it.  
Harry walked up to the box and gently rubbed his hand against it. In the corner of his eye he could see the Doctor giving him a curious look.   
“She’s beautiful,” Harry wasn’t sure if he was addressing the Doctor or the box with that statement.  
“Yes, she is,” the Doctor agreed. “It’s called a TARDIS. T A R D I S. It stands for time and relative dimensions in space.”  
Harry nodded and backed away from the TARDIS.  
“I never did ask while we were on the moon,” Martha said. “But what species are you?”  
“I’m a time lord,” the Doctor said.  
“Okay then,” Sirius said. “Sounds about as stuck up as some of the pure blood lords on the wizengamot.”  
The Doctor smiled like he had thought that the title was stuck up too but wasn’t going to admit it at that moment.  
“I promised you two a trip,” he said, addressing Harry and Sirius. “And I thought that you’d like to come along for one as well?” The last part was said to Martha.  
“Into space?” The medical student asked.   
“If that’s what you want,” the Doctor said.   
Martha began to make excuses but they were all quickly shut down after the Doctor demonstrated the TARDIS’s ability to travel through time.  
Finally, all four people entered the ship, which turned out to be bigger on the inside.  
“How is this even possible?” Martha asked after running around the outside of the TARDIS to confirm that there were no fake walls or any other tricks to make it bigger on the inside.  
“You two don’t look very surprised,” the Doctor said to Harry and Sirius.  
“We have something really similar in the wizarding world,” Harry explained.  
Sirius agreed.  
“Well, that’s strange,” the Doctor said. “Things being bigger on the inside is time lord technology. I mean, sure, other civilizations have it but they got it from the time lords. You all shouldn’t have been able to just come up with it. You wouldn’t have happened to have fun into a time lord around the time your expanding spell was made?”  
Harry and Sirius both voiced that they didn’t know so the Doctor let the matter drop. Well, he let the matter drop for the time being.  
“So, where do you all want to go?” The Doctor asked. “I’ll take you all on one fun trip and then drop Harry and Sirius off at their warm island and Martha back off here.”  
“What will you do then?” Sirius asked.   
“Travel some more,” the Doctor relied.  
“Alone?” Martha asked.  
“I prefer it that way,” the Doctor said. “You all get one trip and that’s all.”  
He would soon find out how wrong he was. Maybe, however, being wrong about that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late getting this up. I have the next three chapters written. They just need editing.


	7. A Time for the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Martha, and Sirius leave on their first trip in the TARDIS. Harry didn't expect to be as familiar as he was with time.

Chapter 7  
The interior of the TARDIS glowed with an almost golden light, illuminating the four people inside of it. Coral like structures stretched out towards the control panel. The column in the center of the panel was stationary. It hummed, so obviously alive, as it awaited a time and destination.   
Harry decided that it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.   
“So,” The Doctor interrupted Harry’s fascinated staring at the TARDIS. “Do you all have any place in mind? Forwards in time, backwards in time, anywhere in space?”  
“You know when you were younger and they asked you in school who in history you’d like to meet?” Martha asked.  
“No,” Sirius said. “No one never asked me that.”  
“That’s because your family thought that it was the best in history and therefore didn’t need to talk to anyone else,” Harry grinned at his godfather. “My school before I started at Hogwarts did that.”  
“Well,” Martha said. “I’ve always wanted to meet Shakespeare!”  
The Doctor ran around the console and began flipping switches.   
“That’s a good one,” Harry said before adding quietly, “I always just wanted to meet my parents. Not to change what happened or anything because that would cause a paradox. I just wanted to know what they were like and if they loved me.”  
The Doctor paused in his flipping of switches and turning of knobs to give Harry a sad look.  
“I’m sorry,” He said. “It might interfere with your timeline. You can’t do it.”  
“I know,” Harry nodded. He then let a halfhearted smile stretch across his face. “But getting to meet Shakespeare is definitely on my top ten list!”  
“Who’s Shakespeare?” Sirius’ statement had Harry once again questioning how the wizarding world had made it that long.  
The Doctor returned to his mad fiddling at the console. Seeing all of the technology being messed with reminded Harry of what he still had in his pocket.  
“Doctor,” Harry caught the older Time Lord’s attention. “I forgot to give this back to you.”  
Harry held out the sonic screwdriver that he had used to shut down the MRI machine.  
“I thought the Judoon must have taken that!” The Doctor’s face lit up. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a nearly identical looking sonic and flipped it in the air. “But I’ve already gotten another one. You might as well keep that. You’ve already shown that you know how to use it. And you never know, it could come in handy again.”  
The smile that lit up Harry’s face was very much real as he thanked the Doctor and put the sonic back in his pocket. He watched in fascination as the Doctor once again returned to his piloting.  
With one last pull of a lever, the center column began moving and the TARDIS let out a wheezing sound. Within seconds, Harry felt a sense of comfortableness that he had only ever felt in his memories. He fell to the floor as new memory barged its way to the front of his mind.  
________ Line Break _________

“This way children,” A teacher led the group of eight-year-old time tots to the place that they had all been both looking forward to and dreading. “Remember, what you see today will dictate the rest of your lives, so please take it as serious as it is.”   
The teacher had no need to tell the time tots that. They all knew exactly what they were doing. Looking into the Untempered Schism was an honor that they all wanted.  
All too soon yet not soon enough the group reached the area that housed the Schism. The group would wait outside the circle of torches as each would enter alone. They went in based on age. The oldest went first. Then the next oldest and so on.  
Harry, except he wasn’t quite Harry, found himself to be towards the back. He was the second youngest in his group. He watched in fear and excitement as his friends and fellow time tots went in and came back out in a different state.  
Some came out with wide eyes and heavy breathing. Others grinned as if a piece clicked into place inside of them. Two ran out of the room and behind the teacher and the rest of the group, but both looked pleased after the panic wore off. Others yet came out more determined than when they went in.   
The time came for Not-Quite-Harry to go into the circle of torches. He walked at a slow pace, his gait even and his breathing slow. The Schism was impossible to ignore. As soon as he got near it, it called out to his very being. It beckoned him forward, enticing him to look inside.   
Not-Quite-Harry was all too happy to agree. He walked up to it, almost in a trance. Its swirling depths greeted him as he got within two feet of it.  
The first thing that he felt when he looked into it was contentment. A sense the he had always had yet never used before awoke and took in the beauty of it with his other senses. It was then that Not-Quite-Harry realized what he was sensing in it. Time.  
With his new-found awareness, he looked closer into the schism.  
NO.  
He took a step back as absolute fear assaulted him. Before he could turn and run, though, a sense of calm and rightness completely filled him. It started in his hearts and spread up to his head and down to his toes. He knew then that everything would be alright. He pushed a strand of his ginger hair out of his face, turned, and walked out of the circle with a small smile and a confident air.  
Yes. Everything would be alright.  
_____ Line Break _____  
“-alright? Harry? Harry, answer me! Are you alright?”  
“Huh?” Harry opened one bleary eye and saw three people standing around him. Sirius, who Harry realized had been the one that was talking, was close to shaking Harry to death. “Yeah. Where are we?”  
“In my TARDIS,” The Doctor said as Sirius leaned back with an overexaggerated sigh of relief. “In the time stream. Are you time sensitive somehow?”  
Harry’s gaze drifted to the one person who hadn’t said anything yet. Martha was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and shock.  
“I think that I just need to eat something,” Harry said. “The fight broke out before I could really enjoy any of the food at the party.”  
“Right!” The Doctor jumped up. “Food. We can go into the kitchen and get you something. Definitely better than anything that they’re serving in England around Shakespeare’s time.”  
“You have a kitchen here too?” Sirius was thoroughly in love with the TARDIS and Harry could see his brain working at trying to come up with ways to incorporate some of it into a wizard’s tent. “I mean we have kitchens too, but this is a time machine.”  
Sirius made to follow the Doctor before stopping mid step and looking back at Harry.  
“You two go ahead,” Martha said. “We’ll catch up. If anything happens again, I’m the most qualified to help him.”   
Sirius accepted that answer and he and the Doctor started towards the kitchen. As soon as they rounded the corner Martha addressed Harry.  
“I am most certainly not the most qualified to help you,” She said.  
“Why not?” Harry asked. “You’re a great medical student.”  
“I took your pulse to make sure that you were still alive when you passed out,” Martha said in a low voice. “You have two separate pulses! Is that normal for wizards?”  
For some reason, both of Harry’s hearts seemed to skip a beat when he heard Martha say that.  
“No,” Harry gulped. “As far as Sirius and I can tell, I’m the only wizard like this.”  
“What if you’re not a wizard at all?” Martha asked.  
“Don’t say that!” Harry begged.  
“What if you’re a Time Lord like the Doctor?” Martha said. “Does he know that you have two hearts?”  
Harry shook his head.  
“Are you planning on telling him?”  
“I-,” Harry paused in thought. “I don’t know.”  
Martha sighed. “Sirius knows?”  
Harry nodded.  
“Then I won’t say anything,” Martha said. “Patient confidentiality means that I only have to tell the parent or guardian and since your guardian already knows about it-,”  
“Thanks, Martha,” Harry said. “We should probably catch up with them. Do you know where the kitchen is?”  
“No. Do you?”  
“Nope,”  
“Great.”  
_____ Line Break _____  
The TARDIS must have really liked Harry. As soon as he took the lead and started walking through a hallway it took him and Martha, who was following him, straight to the kitchen.  
“I was wondering when you two would get here!” The Doctor said.  
“We would have been here faster if we knew where we were going,” Harry pointed out.  
“Aww,” The Doctor shrugged off the comment. “You made it. Now! I’ve got just about everything in here. At least I should. But don’t think for a second that I believe that you’re only hungry. You’re going to get a full examination once we get back from meeting Shakespeare.”  
“Ok,” Harry had no choice but to agree. This would be an interesting doctor’s checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short in between chapter. I tried my best to be as accurate as I could with the process of looking into the schism but have any of you ever tried to make sense of Doctor Who continuity? It's impossible and contradictory at every turn! Anyway, I have the next two chapters written and am working on the one after that. Have a good week and stay warm and safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adopted with permission from Savya398 on fanfiction.net. I also have it and other works posted on that site. Comments and kind criticism is appreciated.


End file.
